What Should Have Been
by MsSkylerBlack
Summary: This is my first fanfic renamed and redone! After returning from Italy Bella realizes her feelings for Jacob and does not take Edward back. Give it a try it is better this time; promise. Beware Lemons ahead...
1. Chapter 1

**Let me start by saying that while I am TEAM JACOB/TEAM WOLFPACK all the way; I do believe that Edward loves Bella, I simply believe that Jacob would have been the better choice. Therefore Edward will not be turned into a crazed loon in my story. **

**Let me also say that I hate the idea of Breaking Dawn. I think Resnesmee never should have happen and it was a total disaster. For Jacob to be in love with Bella for 3 ½ books and then suddenly he is in love with her infant daughter is just weird. **

**This story was formally titled "Finding Who I Am" I have decided to go in and redo this story. This was my first fan-fic and since writing my others; I have realized several mistakes I made in this one. **

**Summary: After Bella returns from saving Edward in Volterra; she realizes that she no longer loves him the way she thought. She decides that she cannot forgive Edward and wants to try things out with Jacob. **

**This story starts off after Bella, Edward, and Alice's return from Italy. We pick up right when Edward is in Bella's bedroom, explaining the reason for his departure and asking for her forgiveness. **

**Disclaimer...SM owes everything twilight...if I owed it Jacob and Paul would be in bed with me while I write this story enjoy**

**What Should Have Been**

**Chapter 1**

**BPOV**

As I sat there listening to Edward explain how he'd left me for my own good, left because he loved me; my head was swelling with excitement; while my heart was screaming at me to think over the last few months of my life. The first 4 months without Edward were unlike anything I'd ever experienced. I had scared my father half to death by walking around like a zombie; I'd abandoned all my friends and basically locked myself in my bedroom.

That is until my werewolf best friend Jacob Black reached down and pulled me out of my slump. For the last few months Jacob had been my everything; he'd been my friend, my shoulder to lean on, and the sun that had pulled me from the darkness.

During these last few months I'd tried to convince myself that the feelings I had for Jacob were that of pure friendship, but I knew deep down that was completely untrue. Jacob had become a part of me and I was a part of him. I felt so complete when I was around him; I felt so free to be myself. I was starting to believe that transitioning from friendship into a romantic relationship with him would be very easy to do; as easy as breathing as Jacob had once said.

But sitting here on my bed looking in the eyes of the perfect vampire that was my first love and whom I believed would be the only love of my life, I realized that Edward was no longer the one who held my heart. Jacob had taken his spot there with his undying love and unwavering patience.

Before and even for a little while after he left me, Edward was in every thought I had. He was my life and without him I didn't believe that I could live anymore. But somehow I'd survived; I survived because of Jacob.

There was a time when I walked around just trying to hold myself together, but I realized that lately; I wasn't holding myself anymore. Jacob was the one that was holding me now; and his loving arms were so secure.

I wonder why I never noticed it before. Truth be told I had noticed it, but I was so busy fighting my feelings for Jacob and clinging to my feelings for Edward; that I never let myself feel.

"Tell me now whether or not you can still love me after everything I've done to you?" Edward asked bringing me out of my thoughts; in that heavenly voice that once would have brought me to my knees.

I sat there and really thought about his question. Was it possible for me to love him and forgive him after the months of heartache and loneliness? After taking so long to get back to being even a fraction of the girl my friends, family and even I had once known?

"NO" my head and my heart surprisingly both screamed at once. While it was true that there was a part of me that did still love Edward very much; there was no way I could forgive him for what he'd done; at least not yet. More importantly than that I can forget; I can't forget how he'd left me alone with no promise to return. There was a part of me that wondered _What if Alice hadn't of seen me jump? How much longer would he have stayed away? _I mean being honest; it's been almost a year and the only reason Edward is here now is because I went and got him.

Jacob on the other hand was unable to stay away from me for two weeks and he had an order from Sam; his alpha. Normally it would have taken a while for any of these things to become important to me, but I wasn't the same girl Edward left alone in the woods all those months ago. That Bella was long dead and Edward had been the one to kill, with one word.

"_You…don't…want me?"_

"_No" _

That was the only thing I needed to remember in order for me to make up my mind.

"No Edward I can't; I'm very sorry. I love you and your family very much, but I can't just let this go and run back into your arms. I just can't." I spoke very quietly

"Bella please tell me is there anything I can do to change your mind?" _You know there really isn't. _

"In all honesty Edward I don't think that there is. You hurt me really bad and it's gonna take time for me to get over."

"Bella I…"

"Edward listen, I really just need some space right now. I need time to clear my head, please understand that."

"I understand Bella and I promise to give you the all the space you need. But just know that I love you with all of my heart and I have every intention on earning your trust and your love again."

He was looking deep into my eyes as he spoke and I realized those eyes held nowhere near as much power over me as they once had. It really was over this time; no turning back.

"Thank you Edward for understanding, but I don't want you to waste your time trying to get me back. You should move on"

He really should, because I knew that I already had. Even though I knew that where ever Jacob was he was seriously pissed at me right now; I still knew that somehow everything would be alright.

"It's no problem love; I don't consider trying to get you back a waste of time at all."

"Well that's up to you; as long as you really understand that I need space Edward."

I wasn't in the mood for his games. I knew that Edward cold be very persistent when he wanted to be, but he needed to know that it would be a horrible waste of time.

"Of course I understand; but I do have one request if you wouldn't mind? He asked softly as he touched my cheek with his cold hands.

"Anything" I answered quickly and he smiled that breathtaking smile.

"I realize that you do not want to accept me back in your life as of yet and I really do understand. However I do not want you to let your decision affect your relationship with Alice. She loves you very much and she would be heartbroken if you no longer wished to see her."

Understanding hit me and I gave him a quick smile.

"Edward" I began. "I would never let anything going on between you and I affect my relationship with Alice or anyone one else in your family for that matter." As I said those words a part of me was wondering whether or not that was the truth.

"I love them all and I definitely want to keep them in my life; you as well." I said taking his hand.

That much I did know; the Cullen family was very important to me and I did want them in my life. Just maybe not the way we'd originally planned.

"Thank you Bella it means so much to hear you say that."

"I mean it Edward I do want you in my life at some point, just not right now."

He nodded and gave me a small smile.

"Well I'll go now and let you get some rest. You have a lot of explaining to do to Charlie tomorrow." _Shit; like I wasn't already worrying about that. _

"Oh yeah I'm really looking forward to that conversation." I said sarcastically. He winked at me then in a flash he was standing at my window.

"Good night love, sleep well."

And just like that he was gone. I knew he hadn't gone far because Victoria was still on the loose but he respected my decision enough to not try to stay the night with me.

I wasn't exactly sure what to make out of what had just happened. I mean I'd spent all these months thinking that Edward was all I wanted.

Something changed when I jumped off that cliff. It was like my heart, soul, mind, and body had cleansed itself of Edward Cullen and now only Jacob remained.

If was being honest with myself; things have been changing every since the first day I stepped into Jacob's garage. I was hurting so badly back then and I wasn't sure if I was ready to try anything with Jacob.

But nearly dying in Volterra had opened my eyes. I realized that the only thought in my mind when I was there facing death at the hands of the vampire rulers; was that I would never see Jacob again. He would wonder what happen to me; he would never have closure. It surprised me that I wasn't thinking of Charlie or Renee only Jacob; it was like no one else mattered but him.

I knew that I'd been getting closer to Jacob these last few months but was it possible that I'd fallen in love with him? Yes it is very possible!

Jacob had been exactly what I needed without even trying to do so; it just came so naturally for him. He brought me back to life and kept me holding on.

When I left with Alice; Jacob had been furious with me. I knew that I could not leave things this way with him. I had to go talk to him; which is of course if Charlie ever lets me out of the house again. _Which I seriously doubt. _

I was not looking forward to my talk with Charlie in the morning, because I knew he would want answers and I didn't have them for him. I'd put Charlie through so much already. I hated the thought of having to lie to him once again, but I knew there was no way I could tell him the truth either. There had to be something I could tell him that will make him more at ease with this whole situation.

As I was thinking of possible stories I could tell Charlie; my mind kept drifting back to Jacob. How angry is he with me? Will he talk to me or will he tell me that he never wants to see me again? I didn't think I could handle that; Jacob had become so critical to my survival. I had to get him to forgive me; I can't lose the one person in my life who never gave up on me.

So that's it; tomorrow I will tell Jacob how I feel about him and pray that he doesn't send me away. I need him and love him so much; maybe even more than he realizes.

**Ok so that is the first redone chapter. I really hope that you all like the story better this time around. There are going to be some major changes and trust me; they are for the best. Please review and tell me what you think. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to everyone who is re-reading or reading it for the first time. If you have reviewed; then I really thank you. **

**I'd like to explain why I am picking up where I am. While I do believe that Jacob was the better choice for Bella; I do not like the idea of Edward never coming back and Bella simply settling for Jacob. That idea just doesn't work; however Bella realizing her feelings for Jacob…something totally different. **

**Chapter 2**

**BPOV**

I woke this morning feeling so many different emotions I didn't what to do with myself. I was nervous about my upcoming talk with Charlie, sad about having officially ended things with Edward, and both excited and nervous about going to see Jacob.

I knew that I was going to have to go and see him, because being who he was; I knew Jacob would never accept my phone calls; not after the way I'd left things with him.

Not that I could blame him. Jacob had given all of himself to me, and all I did was hurt him. He was always so patient and understanding; never pushing me too far. He always tried to be exactly what I needed, but my walking away from him to leave with Alice could have very well been the last straw. _Oh God I hope not!_

I dragged myself out of bed and into the bathroom for a quick shower. I got dressed fast and headed down stairs to face impending doom at the hands of Charlie. I went into the kitchen; only to find my dad leaning against the kitchen sink, arms crossed… waiting for me. I took a seat at the table, my eyes on the floor as I couldn't bear looking at him after what I'd done. I had left him worrying about my safety yet again.

"Well Bella, let's hear it" he spoke quietly trying to stay calm.

"I don't know what to tell you dad."

"Try telling me something Bella; because I have been going out of my mind here."

I looked at him. I had thought long and hard about this last night and I came with an explanation that was simple; yet believable. I had no idea whether or not it would work, but there was only one way to know for sure.

"Ok Dad here it is, the Cullen family has been living in L.A. for the last few months and Esme has really hated it. She doesn't like big city life and missed the comforts of a small town; so the family made the decision to move back to Forks. They didn't want it to be a shock to me when they all moved back here, so they sent Alice down talk to me about it."

"Ok that part I can understand, but would you care to explain why you disappeared for three days?"

"Dad; once Alice came and saw how I was and after you told about everything that happen when they left; she thought it would be a good idea if I went to L.A. and cleared things up with Edward before they came back. I really wanted to tell you where I was going, but I knew you wouldn't approve." I took a deep breath and hoped with everything in me that this had worked.

"Damn right I wouldn't have approved! Bella that boy broke your heart and left you alone in the woods; what could he possibly have to say for himself?"

"He said that he didn't want to break up with me, but he knew that the relationship most likely wouldn't work with us so far apart."

Charlie thought about this for a minute.

"So are you and Edwin getting back together then?"

"His name is Edward dad and no we aren't. He really just wanted to make sure I would be ok with him moving back here."

"Bella I believe you but you are still in trouble. You have no idea what I went through when you left. I don't want you leaving this house for a while."

"Ok dad I accept that and you have every right to be mad at me for what I did. But dad please, please, please let me go down to the rez and see Jacob. He was so angry with me for leaving with Alice and I can't leave things like that with him not after everything he has done for me." Understanding crossing his face he spoke.

"He has every right to be angry with you Bells. Jacob has been a very good to you and…"

"I know he has dad and that's why I have to go fix it."

"Ok go fix things with Jake, but don't be long."

"Ok thanks dad." I hugged him and nearly ran out the door and in to my truck.

My drive to La Push was short and when got to Jacob's place I didn't even bother going to the front door because I knew he would be in the garage. I walked in the door and there he was "My Jacob" under the hood of the Rabbit.

He heard me come in but he didn't speak or even acknowledge my presence. Finally I broke the silence.

"Hey Jake"

Nothing so this would be a monologue then.

"Listen Jake I'm really sorry for how I left things. I shouldn't have just walked away like that. "

"I don't an apology from you Bella; just go."

"Jake please; I know I've hurt you and I'm sorry. But please don't send me away."

"Why not? Because you need someone to be around when that leech breaks your heart again? Get out of here Bella!"

"Jake it's not…"

"Listen Bells; I love you with everything I have and I would do anything for. But I cannot and I will not be your back up plan anymore."He looked so defeated my heart was breaking.

"Jacob you are not my back up plan and I love you too."

"Yeah I know, but it means something different to me than it does to you. I've heard your story Bella; just leave please. I can't do this with you anymore."

"Who said its different? Maybe I love you the same way you love me!"

Jacob spun around to face me; his eyes were careful, but I saw a bit of hope in them.

"Don't toy with me Bella; I can't take anymore rejection from you."

"I'm not playing Jake. All I could think about while I was gone was you. I wondered if I would ever see you again; I wondered if you'd forgive me when I came back."

"Bella; please be serious." He said looking as though he wanted desperately to believe every word I said.

"I am being serious Jake; I love you."

I walked closer to him and wrapped my arms around his body. Jacob took in a deep breath and I knew I had his attention.

"Jake I missed you so much and I promise; I will never do anything that stupid again. I know I said that I wasn't ready for this but I am; I want to be with you."

Jacob eyes locked with mine looking so guarded I was afraid he would say no. Maybe he was tired of waiting for me; maybe he didn't want me anymore.

"Bella are you serious? No games?"

"Yes; I'm serious Jake; no games, just you and me."

I stood on my toes and brought my lips softly to his. Jacob's lips were so soft and warm. The kiss started off soft and sweet and then Jacob pulled me tighter against him deepening the kiss.

I felt myself melt into the kiss and cleared my mind of anything that wasn't Jacob. Then he slid his hands down to grab my bottom and lifted me off the ground. I wrapped my legs around him and he spun so that I was now pressed against the hood of the Rabbit which I hadn't even realized he'd closed. Jacob was laying on top of top spreading kisses down my neck.

"Bella you don't know how long I've waited for you to say this."

"Mmmm Jacob" was all I was able to say.

"Tell me you love me again Bells" At the sound of his nickname for me; my heart swelled.

"I love you Jacob Black; so much." I told him

"I love you too Isabella Swan" He said and his lips were back on mine.

His large, warm russet hands were on every part of my body and I wasn't complaining because it felt amazing. He began to loosen the buttons of my shirt and I made no move to protest knowing that Jacob wouldn't take me any further than I wanted to go. Once he had thrown my shirt to the floor he reached behind me and unclasped the hooks of my bra throwing it to the floor as well. He looked at me.

"So beautiful" he said "Bella can I touch you please, I just want to make you feel; good I promise not to take it too far."

Take out too far; was he crazy? Jacob could have done me right here on the hood of his rabbit and it would have been perfect. Of course I knew he would never do that; we deserved more for our first time.

"Yes Jake; please touch me. I want you to." I moaned against his lips.

He kissed me softly on the lips and then brought his lips to my breast. He licked and sucked at nipple slowly before taken my whole breast into his mouth while playing with my other breast with his hands.

"Oh Jacob…that feels so good."

He growled against my skin and I instantly noticed myself getting wetter. Jacob noticed too as he brought himself back to whisper in my ear.

"Mmmm Bella I can smell you and you smell so sweet. Can I taste you?"

I'd never gone this far with anyone; yet there was not an ounce of fear or hesitation in my body at all.

"Please" I was breathless at his request.

He trailed kisses down my body slowly til he reached my center. Before I knew it my jeans and my panties were both on the floor of Jake's garage and I was completely exposed to him for the first time.

"You are so beautiful" he repeated again and I blushed.

He licked slowly between my folds and I let out a soft moan. He began slowly licking around my clit as he pushed one of his fingers into me, then another. I couldn't help the moan that escaped my lips at this new sensation.

Edward had never touched me like this and probably never would have. He was always so afraid of hurting me; he never would have let go like this. Just another thing I'd been willing to sacrifice to be with him. _What the hell was wrong with me?_

I'd heard girls talk about their first sexual experiences and many of them had been so afraid. That was completely unnecessary for me, because I trusted Jacob so completely. I knew there was no reason for me to fear; he would never hurt me.

He started to pump faster trying to bring me to my release.

"Oh my God Jake please don't stop…I'm about to…ooh…Jake"

"Mmmm Bella you are so wet, can I make you cum for me?"

"Oh Jake yes please…ooh…oh God Jake "

He started to pump faster and faster as his tongue went into overtime as he etched me closer and closer to my first orgasm. I screamed as my walls clenched down on his fingers and I got my release. That was so much better than I could have ever imagined it would be.

"Oooh Bella that's right let it go honey, cum for me."

As I came down from my high; Jacob began to kiss his way back to my lips. He kissed me fiercely and I tasted myself on his lips. _I tasted really good._

He broke the kiss and I quickly felt the loss as he reached down and began to dress me which I was grateful for as I was unable to move at the moment.

"Bella I love you so much!"

"I love you too Jacob and I'm sorry it took this long to realize it."

"That doesn't matter. The only thing that does matter is that we are together now and I am never letting you go again."

Jacob laid a blanket out on the floor of the garage and I lay in his arms, completely at peace knowing I had been forgiven.

**I hope everyone enjoyed the second chapter and my small attempt at lemon...review and tell me what you think. I love to read reviews; so don't be shy. **


	3. Chapter 3

**As always thank you to everyone reading and reviewing this story. **

**Disclaimer: SM owns all things Twilight; including the tragedy that is Breaking Dawn.**

**Chapter 3**

**JPOV**

As I lay on the floor of my garage holding my Bella in my arms; I couldn't believe what had just happen. After she'd walked away from me to leave with that leech; I just knew she was coming here to let me down easy; when in fact she was coming to tell me that she loved me. She said she wanted to be with me

I'd been trying to get Bella to come around for months. I was trying not to push her too hard, but I knew she was capable of letting that leech go. I wanted to push her; heaven knows I did, but I knew she wasn't ready.

Sam had told me to be patient; that everything would work itself out in due time. For a while I believed him; it seemed like Bella was actually starting to get a little better. Then Alice Cullen showed up and everything was shot to hell or so I thought.

I just knew that when Bella came back; if she came back, that she and Edward would be inseparable this time. I thought she would come home; tell me she had Edward back and never wanted to see me again. I have a million questions in my head right now, but they can wait. For a while anyway.

Back to happier places; the way she kissed me; feelings Bella's lips on mine, hearing her moaning my name; I knew I had been wrong about everything I'd been thinking. She didn't want him anymore. She wanted me.

I was in awe of how soft her lips and her skin had been when she had finally allowed me to touch her in ways I had only dreamed about. I was relishing in the memory of the sweet smell of her arousal. It was like heaven and I couldn't wait to smell and taste her again. I was sure that there is no better feeling in the world.

I have so many things I need to tell Bella. I mean she knows better than anyone; except of course for my pack brothers. But they knew me in a different way. Bella was like my twin soul; she knew what I was thinking before I could even say it. Becoming this close had been so easy for us even before I was a wolf; it was so natural and only I knew the real reason for that. There were things she needed to know but I was so afraid they would drive her away.

I was deep in thought when she began to shower my chest with kisses, which brought be back to the present. I looked down at her and she had the sweetest expression on her face as if she were totally content.

"So Jake" she began after we'd spent minutes looking in each other's eyes.

"Where did you learn that? Been holding out on me Black?" she smiled to let me know she was only teasing.

"It's the pack mind." I explained "You spend enough time with Paul and you learn a few things." I laughed as I thought about all the things I seen in his mind. At that moment I was glad my brother was such a "ladies man" because it had helped me out as I was thoroughly inexperienced.

"Oh I see" Bella said playfully as she climbed on top of me.

"Well what else have you learned from Paul; has he taught you anything that you could teach me?" she asked as she leaned down bit my ear and began trailing kisses down the side of my neck causing me to growl in response.

It would appear that Bella liked it when I growled, because when I did; I began to smell the scent of her arousal again.

"Well I did learn how to do this."

I had her shirt back open in a flash kissing her chest and rubbing her back under her shirt. She gripped my hair and pulled me closer; so I slid my hand up her back and did the same.

"Mmmm Jake again please. I love it when you touch me like this." She moaned as I took one of her breast in my hands.

I was all too happy give her what she wanted, but just as was about to pull off her bra again; I was cut short by the entrance of my pack brothers/best friends Quil and Embry. Quil along with Seth and Leah Clearwater had all phased while Bella was on her vampire rescue mission in Italy.

"Whoa sorry to interrupt Jake; hey Bella" Quil's smile widen as he took in the scene of Bella and I spread out across my floor.

"Hey Bella" Embry added shyly

"Hey Quil, Embry, how are you guys? Congrats on joining the pack Q" Bella answered smiling at my two best friends, blushing and fixing her clothes.

"Gee thanks Bella, so what's going on in here?" Quil asked with an all too knowing smirk on his face.

"Oh nothing you know; Jake and I were just hanging out." Bella said as she leaned down still on top of me to take my bottom lip in between her teeth.

"Yeah well it looks like you guys are doing way more than hanging out"

"Well you know Quil; Jake is pretty irresistible when he wants to be." Bella said

"Yeah he's a regular lady killer." Quil said and rolled his eyes

"Actually guys Bella and I just made things official. I think" I was a bit hesitate wondering of I'd spoken too soon again.

"What do you mean you think?" Bella looked like she was furious

"Well I mean I didn't know if you wanted anyone to know yet."

"Jake I'm not ashamed of you and I'll never hide the fact we are together. I mean we are together right?"

Was she kidding? This is what I've been waiting for all my life.

"Of course we're together!"

"Well congrats you two and it's about time!" Quil said

"Yeah guys I'm really happy for you and I'm glad you made it back ok Bella." Embry said. He had been just as worried about Bella as I was.

"Thank you Quil, Embry. I'm glad you guys aren't upset with me for everything I've put Jake through."

"No way Bells; the pack loves you and we were really worried when we found out you'd ran off with that bloodsucker. You are important to Jake and everything you guys have been through has been worth it to him. So that makes it worth it to us."

I had never known Quil to be deep, but I could tell his words were making my Bella feel better.

"Thanks guys and I'm really sorry I had you all so worried." She said

"No biggie Bella; well at least not know since we know you're safe." Embry said.

"So was there a reason why you guys came over here?" I asked

"Oh yeah Sam, Paul, and Jared are on patrol so we have a break. We were trying to see if you wanted to hang for a bit." Quil said

"But now we can see that you are busy so we will just see you later." Embry added while smacking on the back of the head.

"No you guys don't have to leave; I'm going anyway." Bella said

"Bella you don't have to go; I can hang with the guys another time. Stay."

I didn't want her away from me now; we were just getting started.

"I want to stay; you know I do, but I promised Charlie I wouldn't stay long so I should probably get going. I'll be grounded for the rest of my life as is." She started to get off the floor so I helped her.

"Can I call you later tonight?" I asked not wanting her to leave at all.

"I'll do you one better wolf boy; how about I leave my window open for you tonight and you can pay me a little visit."

My pants instantly tighten at her words.

"Damn Bells; that sounds like fun. Can I come through your window too?"

Bella giggled and I threw my Phillips head at Quil.

"Shut up man!"

"What? I was just asking Jake lighten up bro."

"Sorry guys but this is a private party" Bella said and winked at the guys.

Quil of coarse winked back. _Idiot_.

"I'll be there as soon as my patrol is over." I told her

"I thought Sam and the others were patrolling right now?" She asked

"Yeah they are; but I have to go out with Seth and Leah since their both so new. Leah doesn't really like patrolling with Sam." I told her

"Oh ok well; I'll be waiting for you when you're done. I love you."

"I love you too"

She gave me a soft kiss on the lips and with that she walked out of the garage once again leaving me speechless.

"Wow man you guys are together now? That's great!"

"Yeah it is. I've waited so long for this."

"We know you have man and we are all really happy for you Jake."

"Yeah man Bella is a good girl and she fits right in with the pack."

"I know she is perfect for me in every way."

"Jake; have you told her about imp…"

"No; not yet. I don't want her worrying about that right now." I told them

"You have to tell her soon man; she has a right to know what she is getting into."

"Embry I know ok; I'll tell her soon." I said and he nodded

We all stood in silence for a little while. This was not something any of us liked to discuss, but it was a big part of who we were.

"Well I hope the two of you have a good time tonight." Quil said breaking the silence.

"Oh Quil you don't even have to worry about that."

"Yeah I bet I don't. Maybe we should patrol near Bella's place tonight; you know just to make sure she is safe."

"I swear; if any of you come anywhere near there tonight; I will kill you."

"Relax Jake; Quil was only kidding. We'll all wait until we hear about in your mind; we don't need to spy." Embry said and laughed.

Just like that all the tension in the room was gone. I knew he was right; all the guys would see it soon. These were my brothers and they wouldn't tease me about it too bad. _Okay maybe Paul will._

None of that mattered to me though; for the first time in a long time I was looking forward to my patrol so that it could be over and I could have my Bella back in my arms again…


	4. Chapter 4

**As always thank you to everyone who is reading this story, reviewing or adding it to your alerts and favorites. **

**Chapter 4: Just You and Me**

I left Jacob's house feeling like a brand new person. It felt so good to be wanted. Everything that was done in that garage was two sided. Edward had always been very strict when it came to our physical relationship or lack thereof. Everything I was doing with Jake was so new to me. Jacob was so good at everything. The way he touched me, it was like he knew exactly what my body wanted. Maybe I should send Paul a thank you card, considering Jacob said he'd gotten all his moves from him.

After I cooked dinner for Charlie and took a shower I was literally jumping off the walls waiting on Jacob to finish his patrols; when my phone started to ring.

"_Hello"_

"_Hi Bella"_

"_Hey…Alice; what's up?" _ Why in the world was she calling me right now.

"_I know you told Edward that you weren't ready for contact, but I lost you in my visions; so I figured that meant you were expecting company soon."_

"_Yeah; Jake is coming over later" _

"_I thought so; listen I left some things for you in your top drawer. I'm pretty sure they will come in handy tonight and you are going to tell me all about it when you come visit tomorrow." Visit? _

"_Am I coming to visit Alice?"_

"_Yes; at least that is what I saw before I lost you. Can you come…please?" As much as I didn't want to have to deal with Edward; Alice was my best friend._

"_Ok Alice; I'll come in the morning."_

"_Yay…thank you so much Bella. Ok you should get going; I'm sure Jacob will be there soon." _

"_Ok good night Alice"_

"_Good night Bella; I love you and don't forget to look in your drawer." _

"_Ok love you too" _

I hung up the phone and went to check my drawer. As soon as I opened it; I noticed that my ordinary sleeping attire of sweats pants and a torn t-shirts had been replaced by silk nighties and several other pieces of lingerie.

On top of all the clothes; was a note from Alice?

_Dear Bella,_

_I thought that Jacob would like these things a lot better than the crap that you had in this drawer. Really Bella; what were you thinking when you bought this stuff? Anyway I'm anticipating that you and Jacob will not be moving at the same slow pace as you and Edward and these things will come in handy. _

_I know this may seem a little strange to you, but you should know that no matter who you choose to love; I am always your best friend/ sister. Even if it is a stinky werewolf; although I'll always hope that you'll decide to take Edward back; as long as you're happy with Jacob; so am I._

_I love you and I can't wait til tomorrow_

_Alice_

I looked at the note and I couldn't help but smile. Alice was wonderful and I as I held the silk black nightie in my hands; I was grateful that my best friend didn't know how to mind her own business. I was sure Jake would love this.

I sitting on my bed waiting for Jacob to come to me and thinking of all the things I could do with him that I hadn't been able to do with Edward. The physical boundaries that existed when I was with Edward were non-existent with Jake.

I thought about what we had done in his garage today. It felt so right and I realized I wanted to do more. I wanted to explore Jacob's body in every way possible. I mean I already know who he is as a person; we've been best friends since before either of us could even speak. His body was the last mystery for me to solve and I was well up for the challenge.

I heard a sound outside and I knew it was my Jacob. Before I could make it to the window to see him; he was launching himself in my room. As always he was dressed in nothing but a pair of cut offs and I loved that. He took a step back taking in my appearance. He was definitely pleased.

"Hey beautiful; you look amazing." he said pulling me into his arms and holding me close.

"Hi Jakey" I giggled and he pulled away to stare at me.

"Jakey, Bella really? Please you gotta come up with a better name than that." He whined

"Aww come on; I think it's sweet."

"The pack will never let me live this down." I laughed out loud and pulled him back against me.

"You really do look amazing tonight Bella."

"Thank you baby"

"Mmm I like hearing you call me that."

"You can thank Alice for the nightie."

"Alice? Did she know it was for me?" He asked

"She did; Alice is my best friend Jake and she is trying to show her support."

"Sure, sure" He said and I knew that meant he didn't want to fight about it; so I let it go too.

"So how did the patrol go tonight?" I said trying to change the subject.

"Well we didn't catch Victoria, but it was pretty easy."

Who else was with you?" I asked as I led him to my bed. I slid in and Jake followed.

I settled against his chest waiting for him to start.

"Of course Quil and Embry were with me. Sam and the rest of the pack went to have a meeting with _Dr. and Mrs. Cullen_." I didn't like the way he said their names, but I wasn't going to get into that right now.

I sat quietly waiting for him to finish.

"Dr. Fang told Sam that thinks we would have better chance of catching Victoria if we all found a way to work together. So we are all meeting tomorrow night to see if we can work something out."

The Cullens and the pack meeting together; I knew exactly how this would go. I would be told to stay put for my own safety.

"Oh, ok so I guess this is the part where you tell me that tensions will be running high and it would be better if I just stayed away, right?"

Jacob pulled me tighter against his body and kissed my head.

"No Bella; I actually think it would be better if you were there. You might be the only that could keep us from going at each other."

I was speechless. Edward never would have wanted me anywhere near a meeting with the wolves, but I had to remind myself that Jacob was not Edward.

"Oh well ok; so I can come?"

"Bella I am not Charlie; you don't have to ask permission to go the meeting."

"I know; I just thought you would try to keep me safe."

"I will and I can do that whether you are at the meeting or not. I'll always protect you."

"Thanks Jake; I know you will."

" Sure Bells anything for you honey. So anyway; Dr. Cullen said that the little pixie leech wanted us to relay a message to you."

"Alice, Jacob her name is Alice" he snorted at my correction.

"Fine ALICE said to tell you that she misses you and she wants you to come by in the morning so you two can 'catch up' and she said the family would like to see you too."

"I know; I talked to Alice tonight and I told her that I'd come tomorrow."

"It's your choice, but can I give my opinion?"

"Sure baby go ahead"

"I don't want you to go."

"Jacob; is that your opinion? That sounds like a statement to me."

"Yeah I guess it is a statement; I mean Edward will be there."

"I know that Jake; I can't hide from him. I love Edward very much and I need to..."

Before I had time to even register his movements Jacob threw himself off my bed and was standing over me, looking seriously pissed.

"You love Edward very much? Really Bella just like that; you gonna run over as soon as one of them comes calling? What do you mean you love him very much? I thought you said it was over between you two?" Jacob's body was starting to shake now and I knew it was best to just let him get it all out.

" I don't trust them and I don't think you should be anywhere near them; especially him." His face was starting to soften a little now.

" He hurt you Bella and they left you. Even if Edward did force them to leave, if they really cared as much about you as they say they do; then they would have found a way to see you. I did; I found a way to get to you even after Sam ordered me to stay away. Because I really love you and I couldn't be away from you."

I let him finish I didn't interrupt him at all. Once I was certain he was finished I took his hand and lead him back to my bed and curled back in his arms.

I wasn't feeling any anger towards him because I knew he just didn't want me to get hurt again, and I also knew he was a little jealous and I liked that part too.

"Jacob when I said that I loved Edward; I meant that." He was starting to tense again "

"But it is not the same love that it used to be. That love is all yours now; the love I have for Edward now is the same love that I have for Alice and everyone else in his family."

"I'm sorry Bella; it's just that I finally got you. I can't even think about you going back to him."

"It's ok and I told you that I'm not going back to him. You and I are together now and that's final. But I need you to understand that I still love Alice like a sister and I promised her that I wouldn't let what is going on with me and Edward affect my relationship with the family and I'm not."

"Ok I don't like it, but like I said it's your choice."

I could feel that Jacob was still stiff beside me again and I didn't want him thinking that he was about to lose me; so I decided to reassure him that he was the only one I wanted. I started kissing his bare chest just as I had this afternoon in the garage and just like then he started to growl.

"Bella you have no idea what you do to me. Your body and your smell drive me absolutely insane."

I could feel the wetness pooling between my legs at his words and at that animalistic growl that I loved so much.

"Jacob; I want you so bad."

Suddenly he was on top of me, kissing me with such passion that he set my entire body on fire. I wrapped my legs around his waist pulling him closer to me. He started planted kisses on my neck. One of his hands wrapped around my waist while the other rubbed my thigh.

"Oooh Jake that feels so good." I moaned and he pushed his erection against me roughly. My body was begging for more; I needed to get closer to him somehow.

I flipped him so that I was now straddling him. I kissed his lips and let him feel all the passion I held for him. He moaned into my mouth when I grabbed his erection with my hand.

I began kissing his neck making my way down his chest and his stomach. When I reached that beautiful V-shape I started taking off his pants. He lifted his hips so I could remove them.

Once they were off I realized two things. One: Jacob didn't wear any underwear, and two: he was huge down there. I found myself getting very excited. I grabbed his length in my hands and he moaned at the contact. I licked my lips and he stopped me.

"Bella…wait you don't have to do this..I did what I did because I wanted to I didn't expect you to…"

"Shhh, Jake its ok I just want to try something. I want to make you feel good too. I don't really know what I'm doing here; so if I do it wrong; you can stop me."

I didn't give him time to protest before I pulled him into my mouth. He moaned and then grabbed a fist full of my hair. I loved making him react like this and even though I had no experience at all, with Jacob I just did what felt right. I took as much of him in my mouth as I could.

"Oh God Bella…shit…you feel so...ooh."

I smiled against him and he must have been able to feel it because he pulled my hair tighter and began to thrust into my mouth. He was taking control so I let him.

"Bella I'm so close…I'm about to...fuck" he said as he released in my mouth. I gladly swallowed everything he was giving me; I had to fight back the urge to gag and spit. He grabbed my arms pulling me back up to lay beside him.

"Bella that felt so amazing."

He didn't even give me a chance to respond before he brought his lips to mine.

"I didn't mean to do that in your…"

"Jake it ok; I mean you taste pretty good; better than I would have thought that tasted." He laughed and brought his lips to mine once again.

We spent the rest of the night exploring each other's body in every way we could think of, never taking it to that next level though. Jacob told me he was in no hurry and that this was more than enough for now. After hours of "fooling around" Jake and I settled into a peaceful sleep…

**What did you think? Review and let me know...**


	5. Chapter 5

**I hope everyone is enjoying the rewrite of this story. This chapter will be almost a complete rewrite.**

**Chapter 5**

**EPOV**

Loss, pain, sorrow that was all I was able to feel knowing that I had lost 'My Bella'. She told me that she still loved me yet she wasn't able to forgive me for the months of heartache I'd sent her way.

I never wanted to leave her. I wanted nothing more than to have her by my side for the rest of her life. But I knew that she would never be safe in my world, so I made the stupidest decision of my very long life. Now I was being forced to accept the consciences. I had to think if some way to get Bella's forgiveness…

I was brought out of my thoughts by Alice's voice.

"How long are you going to sit in here and pout?"

"As long as I want Alice; I've lost the love of my life."

"And exactly who's fault is that? I warned you Edward; I told you what would happen if we left."

"I know you did Alice and I wish I would have listened to you. What is she doing now; is she safe?"

"I'm sure that she is fine" She said and then she started reciting the ABCs backwards in her head.

"What do you mean; you're sure she is fine? Why don't you just check?"

"I have checked and I can't see her right now; she is…"

I didn't even give her time to finish as I shot out of the door and I ran straight to my Bella. We all knew that Victoria had been around trying to get her revenge on Bella for her mate James' death. But as far as I was concerned James had it coming. He never should have gone after my Bella.

When I arrived at her house I immediately knew the reason Alice was no longer able to see Bella because I smelled him. Jacob Black…I knew he was with her. Alice had explained to me through her thoughts on the flight from Italy that Jacob was Bella's "best friend" and that he had been taking care of her in the family's absence.

But I knew from Bella's prom that Jacob's thoughts and feelings for her were way beyond friendly. I had even heard Bella call his name in her sleep when we'd returned from Italy. I knew they had to be closer than what Alice was saying; so I just had to look in on them. I took my normal spot outside of her window and immediately regretted it.

They were in Bella's bed and she was wearing what had to be the sexiest piece or 'lack thereof' of clothing I had ever seen. Where the hell did she even get that from?

Jacob was kissing his way down her neck and she was moaning and grabbing him in pleasure. Then Bella flipped them over so that she was now on top of him.

She started kissing down his chest telling Jacob that she wanted to try something. I was listening to his thoughts closely trying to get some idea of what she was talking about but Jacob's thoughts were on nothing but Bella's body. Who could blame him? She was beautiful.

I watched in horror as she took Jacob in her mouth and he cried out in pleasure. At that moment I felt my heart breaking into a billion pieces. I couldn't watch anymore I ran as fast as I could back to my house. Alice was waiting for me on the steps.

"I only know that you are angry, I don't know why."

"Alice" I barely found my voice "Bella, Jacob...he was...in…her bed...in her mouth...his hands all over her."

"Oh" was all she said

"Oh? Is that all you have to say Alice?" How the hell was she so calm about this?

"Edward I know this is painful, but this is Bella's decision; it is none of our business."

"But Alice she was wearing some sultry piece of lingerie and going down on a werewolf!" I screamed.

"She looked like…" Alice cut me off before I could finish.

"She looked beautiful; I spent a lot of time picking out that…" She immediately stopped in her tracks.

"You picked that out? You brought her lingerie to wear for him?" My own sister.

"Edward you made your choice and Bella made hers; now everyone has to learn to live with it."

"But…"

"No Edward she is going to come over here tomorrow and you can't let her know that you know anything about this. She would be angry and you know it."

"She is mine Alice; I have to have her." I said slightly defeated.

"She is not yours anymore Edward, but trust me everything is going to be fine."

"Alice after what I just saw how can you expect me to believe it's going to fine? She doesn't want me anymore. He is the reason why she wouldn't talk me back!"

"I know that Edward!"

"Did you know when the two of you came to get me?"

"I suspected but I wasn't sure and it didn't help that I can't see him."

"Well it has been confirmed. I didn't even know Bella liked that!"

"How could you? All you ever did was push her away. Oh I'm sorry Edward I shouldn't have said that."

"No Alice you're right it is my fault. I've made so many mistakes with her."

"You can fix them Edward. Bella loves you I know she does, she is just stubborn."

"Alice, do you really think I can get her back?"

"I didn't say that Edward, but maybe you can still be in her life and who knows what can happen from there."

"Ok Alice I guess I just have to go with it; I can't live without my Bella."

"Ok then OPERATION GET BELLA BACK is now in full force." Emmett said happily coming outside to join us.

"No this is Operation Show Bella Love and Support" Alice said

"Yeah but she and Edward are going to get back together right? I mean you still see Bella becoming one of us don't you?" Emmett asked

"No Em; I don't see that anymore. I can't see Bella's future at all."

"What? Why not?" He was getting worried.

"I can't see Bella when she is with Jacob remember."

"Yeah but what is she doing with him this late at night? I mean…oh never mind."

"Oooh Jasper is waiting for me upstairs; I gotta go!" Alice said as she ran inside.

"Hey Edward man; it's gonna be ok. Bella loves you; it will all work out."

I didn't why everyone kept telling me that, but Alice seemed convinced that everything would work out. Maybe she did still see Bella becoming like me and she just didn't want to get my hopes up. Emmett's "Operation" was sounding pretty good to me at the moment; all I knew is that I needed Bella and I needed her now…

**So what did you think? Review and let me know. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: SM owns all things Twilight.**

**Chapter 6 **

**EPOV**

Try as I might I couldn't get the image of Bella and Jacob out of my mind. I laid in my room all night thinking about what I had seen. Jacob's hands and lips all over my Bella. Bella moaning for him, I couldn't help but feel jealous wishing that it was me. That should be me touching her, kissing her, making her scream.

Bella had always wanted a relationship like that; I mean sure she was shy and innocent, but she did have needs. I wanted to fulfill them, but I knew I would hurt her or kill her. But now I was starting to think that maybe I could do it. If sex was the only thing Bella wanted with Jacob then I could give her that. I know I would have enough control. Being away from her all those months had done even more for my control than saving Bella from James did.

I knew that I'd never be able to hurt her, because I couldn't live without her. I knew I couldn't lose her; I wouldn't be able to take being without her again. She was mine, she had to be.

At that moment I was wishing that I had given into Bella in the beginning and changed her. That was yet another thing she'd begged me for and I refused. If I had we would no doubt be in this bed making love right now, but no because I am a fool; I am forced to sit here alone thinking of her being in the arms of someone else.

Just then my favorite little pixie came bouncing in my room.

"Oh come on Edward cheer up. Bella will be here in a few hours."

"Maybe I should leave Alice; I'm sure she doesn't want to see me anyway."

"Sure she does Edward; don't be stupid." she replied leaving me speechless so she continued.

"Listen to me Edward Cullen; you are not going to make her feel guilty about being with Jacob. As a matter of fact I don't see you doing anything; except sitting in this room and playing her lullaby."

"Alice you say that like it will be so easy to do. I love singing that song to her so she could sleep and playing it for her when she would visit."

I thought about the many times I had held Bella in my arms at night while singing her to sleep in her bed that she was now sharing with Jacob.

"This is going to be painful." I stated feeling my heart break some more.

"Look I don't know why you're doing it either, but that is what I see and then Bella comes in here and my vision ends." Alice said sounding very sure of herself.

"She's going to come up here?"

"Yes she is, but that is all I see."

I was about to ask her if she had seen anything else; when she got up and walked out without another word.

Great what was I going to do this small amount if info I was given? I guess that really doesn't matter. The only thing that does is that Bella is going to come up and see me...

Morning couldn't come fast enough. As the sun came up I was pacing the floor. Then I heard it; her truck, this meant she was close. So per Alice's instructions I began playing her lullaby. I didn't know if what Alice said this was going to accomplish would happen, but I hoped. Then I heard her enter and my attention went down stairs.

"Bella!" I heard Alice "Oh Bella I've missed you; we are going to have so much fun today."

"Hey Ali; I've missed you too. I just wasn't sure if it was a good idea to come around yet." She tried to say this quietly.

"Don't be ridiculous Bella we love you and you are welcome here anytime, this is your home too." I heard Alice tell her.

"That's right sweetheart; this will always be your home."

"Thank you Esme; I've missed you all so much." Bella said sweetly and I could just picture the blush on her cheeks right now.

I listened as each one of my family members greeted her in their own way. For Emmett of course this meant picking her up and spinning her around while he told how much he loved and missed her.

"Belly; I am so glad you're back! I've missed you!"

"I've missed you too Em; so much." She said

"Hello Bella; I just want to say that I'm really sor…"

"Jasper; stop it right there. You didn't do anything that you need to apologize for; now get over here and hug me." I heard Bella say.

I knew that would make Jasper feel better; he'd been so worried that Bella would hate him.

"Hello Bella; we have missed you around here."

"Hi Carlisle; it is so good to see you all. Hi Rosalie"

"Hello Bella" Rosalie said sweetly

"So…where is Edward?" She asked

It went silent for a while, and then I heard Bella speak again.

"How long has he been playing that song?"

No one answered her. It remained silent for about another minute or two, then I heard her footsteps on the stairs and I knew she was coming to me.

"_It's working Edward she's coming to you! Do not make her feel guilty or I will kill you!" Alice said in her thoughts _

"_Don't push her too hard Edward. Her emotions are conflicted." Jasper thought_

"_Get my daughter back son." Carlisle_

"_You can do it Edward; she loves you so much" Esme_

"_Yes I'm getting my little sister back!" Emmett_

"_I really hope they can work it out; Edward loves her so much." Was that…Rosalie?_

What was that about?

I could hear Bella breathing outside my door.

"Come in Bella." I said before she knocked.

"Hi Edward" she spoke quietly

"Hello love"

She came and sat on the piano bench next to me and put her hand in my hair. I stopped playing so I could touch her cheek.

"How are you doing Edward?"

"I'm alright love, how are you?

I'm ok; Alice called last night and told me that you guys wanted to see me. I hope you don't mind me coming over."

"The family has really missed you."

"Oh and you don't?" She smiled at me

"You know that I do. So we met with the wolves pretty late last night."

"Yeah I heard; Jacob told me about the meeting you guys have tonight too."

"And when did he tell you that?" I asked and she hesitated

"Well last night…umm…we were…"

"Bella are you seeing Jacob?"

"Yeah I am, but it's still pretty new. I mean we just made it official yesterday."

"Are you happy?"

"Yes I am"

"So I guess I have no chance with you then?"

"Oh Edward" She rubbed her hand across my cheek.

I don't what came over me but I couldn't help myself. I brought my lips to hers and kissed her fiercely trying to show her how much I needed her. My heart almost started beating again when she kissed me back; getting a tighter grip on my hair she pulled me closer. I lifted her so that she was straddling my waist. I was about to deepen the kiss when she pulled away.

"Edward no; this isn't why I came in here. I just wanted to see how you were. I'm sorry if I confused you and I think I should be going."

She almost flew off my lap, out of the bedroom door and back down the stairs.

"Wait Bella!" I heard Alice shout and I assumed this meant was continuing on out the front door.

"Baby Bells don't go please; I've missed you." I heard Emmett say

"I know Emmy Bear, but I can't do this right now; I'm not ready."

Bella said back to him and I was sure they were not going to be able to stop her from leaving; suddenly I was shocked by the next voice I heard.

"Please Bella don't leave we have all missed you so much even me and I was really hoping I could spend some time with you. Please stay?" Rosalie said so softly I hardly believed it was really her speaking.

"Really Rose? You mean that?" Bella sounded just as shocked as I now looked.

"Yes please come back in; I know I haven't been the kindest person to you, but you are a part of this family. Please stay Bella." Rose said again in a voice so soft, it could have belonged to an angel.

"I don't know if I should; I mean Edward and I just kissed."

"Bella the two of you just officially broke up and you both have been pining away for each other for months. Of course you still have some feelings there; it is nothing to be ashamed of. Now please don't leave; we have all been without you in our lives for too long."

"Ok" Bella said softly and my mouth flew open. I couldn't believe it Rosalie had been the one to convince Bella to stay_. _

"_I'm really sorry for all the trouble I caused and I'll do whatever I can to help you get her back. I just want you be happy Edward. You are my brother and I love you."_ Rose thought only for me to hear.

I listened in for the rest of the day as Bella spent time with my family; playing video games with Emmett, listening to Jasper play his guitar, cooking in the kitchen with Esme, and gossiping about Jacob with Rose and Alice. I tried my best to block out what I was hearing there.

This went on all day until I heard Alice's thoughts.

"_Come on Edward, it's time for the meeting; are you coming with us?" _

With that I ran down the stairs and took my rightful place beside Bella.

"I'm really sorry about what happened earlier love" I said to her.

She looked at me and smiled knowingly.

"It's ok Edward; like Rose said we both still have feelings there. It's just going to take some time."

Then she wrapped her arms around my waist and I threw my arms around her. I brought my lips to hers very softly before I released her body and grabbed her hand as we headed out to meet the pack.

"_She let you kiss her again son and she didn't leave those are all really good signs." Carlisle_

"_I feel nothing but love coming from her Edward; this is good." Jasper_

"_Don't give up brother; you deserve to be happy." Rosalie_

"_Edward I think she really loves Jacob; maybe you should just let her go man." Emmett_

I raised my eyebrow at him and he just shrugged and mouthed 'sorry' to me.

"_Emmett is right you know; she really does love Jacob. I think he is good for her and she could have a life." Alice thought "Don't worry Edward this is just the beginning; everything is going to be alright."_

I nodded at her wordlessly and held on tight to the woman that I hoped would be mine forever…

**So what do think? Review and let me know**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: SM owns all things Twilight.**

**Chapter 7: The Meeting**

**BPOV**

Walking from the Cullen's house into the clearing; I couldn't help but wonder if maybe I should let Edward's hand go, but being the stupid person I am I didn't listen to my first mind. As we approached I started to see the figures of eight giant wolves. Edward was the first to speak.

"They don't trust us enough to use their human forms so I'll be translating." He said while he rolled his eyes.

As they got closer I saw my own russet wolf standing on the right side of Sam. As we came into the view of the wolves; Jacob's eyes began to look from me to Edward and back again; once his gaze dropped down to Edward's hand in mine, he began to growl.

Edward pushed me behind him and took a protective stance which only seemed to make Jacob angrier. To stop this fight before it could get started; I left my place behind Edward and ran straight to Jacob's wolf and threw my arms around his next. His growling stopped immediately and he started nuzzling my neck.

"I'm sorry baby; I promise it wasn't what it looked like. I am not going back to him; I told you it is you and me."

I said in Jacob's ear trying to keep him calm. He looked at me then back to Edward. Once he turned his gaze back to me he licked the side of my face and I couldn't stop the laughter that escaped my lips.

Returning my own gaze to the Cullens they all looked like they were about to vomit; except of course for Edward; who looked like I had just snatched his heart out. The wolves however all had smug looks on their faces and I noticed that even Sam looked like he was happy about what he'd just seen. Carlisle broke the awkward silence.

"If everyone is done with their displays of manhood; we should get started. Sam we are very grateful that you are willing to work with us on this. We feel completely responsible for Victoria being here and we are so thankful to you for taking care of Bella after we foolishly left her here alone."

Sam made some noise I didn't recognize and Edward spoke.

"He wants to know exactly how we are supposed to be working together, because he has no plans of allowing any of us on their land." Edward rolled his eyes again; I had a feeling I was going to be seeing a lot of that tonight.

"Sam" Carlisle said "As much as I appreciate my son translating for you; I would love to talk to you man to man. You have more than enough wolves here for protection. Would you and Jacob please phase to your human forms so we can talk?"

Sam and Jacob exchanged a look and then Sam nodded and he and Jacob disappeared into the woods; leaving me to lean on what I believed was Quil's wolf.

They came back quickly; clothed again in nothing but cut offs. Jacob came to my side, grabbed my hand and softly touched his lips to mine. When he did this; he growled and I suddenly forgot we were surrounded by people and threw my arms around his neck deepening the kiss. Jacob released my hand and wrapped both his arms around my waist; he licked my bottom lip asking for entrance which I gladly gave him. He kissed me for what seemed like hours when someone cleared their throat.

"This meeting won't take long and you two are more than welcome to finish that on the rez but can we please get this over with. This leech smell is starting to burn my nose." Sam said with a small smile on his face and I wondered when he became so comfortable with my relationship with Jacob.

"Ok" Carlisle spoke again "We were hoping that maybe we could share the patrols around Bella's house. Maybe you would also allow one of us on your land to help you with your patrols; so that you would be able to get more rest as we do not need to sleep."

Sam was very quiet as he considered this.

"No way! We don't need your help."

"Sam please be rational; you all have been at this for months; you need to get some rest. Please let us help you." Esme said sweetly

"Sam it would only be one of us; if that person got out of line; your pack is more than capable of handling the situation." Alice added

Sam seemed to be deep in thought as he considered this. Suddenly he turned and faced me.

"Bella, which one of them do you trust the most to help protect the rez?" I didn't even have to think about that.

"Emmett" I said quickly causing a huge smile to spread across Emmett's face.

"Ok so Emmett will be allowed on our lands for the purpose of finding Victoria and protecting Bella." Jacob was the one speaking now.

"But after she is caught" he continued "The treaty goes back to the way it was and none of you are allowed anywhere near the rez."

Emmett nodded his head in response and winked at me causing the wolves to growl.

"I can start tonight; you all look pretty tired." Emmett said looking between Sam and Jacob. Sam nodded and spoke.

"Thank you it hasn't been easy patrolling so much, but not because we are tired. Some of our wolves have imprinted and it is weighing on us having to stay away from our imprints so long."

"Imprinted; what the hell is that?" I heard Alice ask Edward

"I'll explain later" He answered and she just nodded

"So the imprinting stories are true?" Carlisle asked looking completely fascinated.

"Yes they are." Jacob answered and tightened his grip on me. I noticed that Edward started looking at me and Jacob with a slightly confused expression on I face. As he continued to look at Jacob; his expression suddenly shifted to one of pain.

"Edward; are you ok?" I asked and he gave me a small smile.

"I'm fine love" He and said and each of the wolves growled in unison.

_Why in the world did they keep doing that?_

"I've always found your stories about imprinting to be very interesting" Carlisle said and Sam nodded respectfully.

"Jacob; what is imprinting?" I asked

"I'll tell you later sweetheart" He said and kissed my forehead.

I would be lying if I said that I wasn't curios about what imprinting was, but I knew Jacob would tell me later; so I didn't push the issue. I was wondering though if that was the reason Edward was looking like someone had just ran over his cat.

The meeting continued for what felt like hours. Sam and Jacob caught the Cullens up on all the chases they'd had with Victoria. Everyone looked interested except for Rosalie who just looked bored. I was growing a bit tired of this meeting myself and I was dying to be alone with Jake again; so I wrapped my arms around him stood on my toes and started planting kisses on his neck causing him to moan in response. I reached up a little more to whisper in his ear.

"Jake; baby can we please go? I've been thinking about being alone with you all day." He growled and Sam gave him a knowing look and said.

"Well we have agreed to work together here; so Victoria should be caught in no time. Let's get back home; Emmett you can follow us out."

"Right you behind you Sam." Emmett said as he kissed Rose on the lips, he tried to make it a quick peck but Rose wrapped her arms around him and deepen the kiss whispering to him.

"I'll be waiting for you when you get home big boy" she winked and he smiled.

"Bella; I'll call you tomorrow" Alice said

"Ok that would be great" She reached out her arms and I looked over at Jake; he simply nodded and I went over to give her a hug.

"Enjoy your night Bella; I love you." She said

"I love you too Alice" I answered as she released me.

"Well dear; as long as we've got you over here…" Esme said and then pulled me in her arms.

Once she released me; Edward came and stood in front of me, grabbed my hand and kissed it gently.

"Have a good night love"

"Good night Edward" I said and made my way back to Jacob.

We all turned and started walking back toward the rez and I picked this time to talk to Jacob about imprinting because I knew that once we were alone we wouldn't be doing much talking.

"Jake; baby will you tell me what imprinting is now?" he went almost completely stiff at my side and looked over at Sam who simply nodded at him.

"Bella" Jacob began "Imprinting is how wolves find their soul mates. After our change when we see the girl we are meant to be with for the first time; it's like everything in our world shifts and there are a million strings connecting us only to her. Nothing else matters anymore; not our family; even the pack comes second to her needs. She becomes the only thing that matters; the thing that we live and would gladly die for."

As he was explaining this it felt like my heart was breaking for the second time; as I realized Jacob was going to imprint someday. He was going to find the girl that he was meant to be with and then what would happen to me? I would be alone once again.

"Jacob; have you imprinted on someone?" I asked; not really wanting to know the answer, because I didn't know if either one would make me feel better.

"Yes Bella I have" I started to speak but he stopped me "Let me explain please? I imprinted on you Bella."

I stopped dead in my tracks and turned to face him.

" You what? But…when…how…why didn't you…" I was finding it hard to form complete sentences.

"Bella when I saw in the meadow with that black haired leech; it was my first time seeing you after my change and you looked right in my eyes like you knew it was me. I felt something change but I wasn't sure what it was. After we killed the bloodsucker; Sam explained to me exactly what imprinting and I knew it had happen. When you came to see me that next day; I could have told you everything then but I knew you couldn't handle it. A wolf is designed to be whatever its imprint needs and at that time you didn't need a boyfriend or a soul mate; you needed a best friend so that's what I was."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"Jacob why didn't you tell me? How could you keep that from me?"

"Bella you were still in love with Edward; if I had told you then that I was your mate you would have rejected the imprint because you weren't ready for it. I needed you to get over Edward and come to me on your own; which is what you did."

I felt myself getting angry but then I started to really think about what this meant. I was Jacob's imprint; this meant that no matter what Jacob and I would always be together because he couldn't live without me either. He would never be able to disappear on me like Edward did. He would always be there and I would always be able to count on him. It was absolutely no surprise to me that we were soul mates. Jacob and I were a perfect fit for each other even before he became a wolf.

"Wow so that explains the look on my brother's face." Emmett said

"Jacob; did you let Edward hear that in your thoughts?"

"Yeah I did. I want him to know that he doesn't have a chance with you."

"Why did you feel you had to do that?"

"Bella please; I can smell him all over you and I could taste him on your lips when I kissed you earlier."

"Oh; is that why you growled?"

"Yes"

"Jacob; I'm really sorry. I just…"

"It's okay Bella; let's not talk about it ok."

"Listen dude; I don't want to get in your busy or anything, but she loves you man. She went on and on about you and all the wonderful things you do to her body." Emmett said and the whole laughed; since they were all in their wolf forms; the sound vibrated through the woods.

"I know she loves me Emmett, but thanks for saying that anyway." Jacob said and then kissed my forehead.

"No problem bro."

Well at least they seem to be getting along; that's a really good sign.

For the remainder of the walk I couldn't get the fact that Jacob had imprinted on me out of mind. I found my soul mate; Jacob Black is the one! Knowing this had me feeling all types of emotions. Fear, anticipation, love, worry, but there was no mistaking the emotion that was in full control right now: Lust. Jacob was mine and I was his and we didn't have to wait any longer to have each other.

"Jacob" I whispered softly in his ear.

"What's wrong baby?" He asked

"I want you to phase back into your wolf form." I told him

"Why baby; are you ok?"

"You are faster that way right?" He nodded

"Good because I want you to get me home as fast as you can. Jacob; I want you make love me tonight."

Jacob stared at me for a second before Paul nudged him with his nose and Jacob quickly phased.

"Alright baby sis; up you go and just so you know; I am not going to be the one to Edward about this." Emmett said taking me in his arms.

He lifted me and I jumped on Jacob's back and we flew to La Push both eager for the night to continue…

**I hope you enjoyed that chapter please review and let me know. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Let me just say that this story is complete and I am reposting the chapters as I re-write them. So don't worry; you will not be in suspense for too long. **

**Disclaimer: SM owns all things twilight. I simply wish that Jacob were mine. **

**I would like to take this time to thank everyone who has added me to their favorites and alerts, it means so much. Please review it keeps me going. **

**Chapter 8**

**BPOV**

Jacob ran with speed I didn't even know was possible for a wolf of his size back to the rez. Before I knew it we were standing in front of he and Billy's place and he was lowering me down from his back. He turned and ran into the trees I knew he was just going to phase back and put on some clothes so I let myself on in.

Billy was sitting on the sofa and when I came in he raised his head to look at me and smiled.

"Hey Bella, what are you doing here?"

"Hey Billy; um I hope you don't mind but I thought maybe I could stay the night?"

I made it sound like a question rather than something I already knew would happen. Before Billy could answer Jacob came in the door and wrapped me in his arms kissing me passionately; yep right in front of his dad cuz let's be honest that's Jake.

"Oh I see" Billy said smiling slightly.

"Well you know what; I think that I will go spend the night with Harry and Sue. I think maybe they could use some extra help with Seth and Leah." (OH YEAH IN MY STORY HARRY IS NOT DEAD)

Jacob released me and said "Hey I'm gonna take the old man down to Harry's. Why don't you take a shower; wash that leech stench off of you and I'll be back in a minute." I smiled, gave him a quick kiss and headed to the bathroom.

I grabbed a washcloth and a towel out the closet in the hall on my way; set the water to my temp and hopped in. While the hot water felt amazing on my skin; it also gave me a minute to think. This imprinting thing was truly amazing; Jacob's wolf had chosen me to stand by his side during his life. I felt so honored, but I couldn't help feeling a little fearful. Would I really be everything he needed or would I let him down?

I quickly realized that I was no longer alone in the shower as felt his warm hand rubbing down my back. I turned to see a very wet, very naked, very sexy Jacob smiling back at me.

"You are so beautiful Bella" He put his arms around my waist and pulled me into another passionate kiss and this just made feel even more guilty.

Here I was about to make love to a man that loves me so completely and I am keeping a secret from him.

"Jacob" I said pulling away from him "I need to tell you something and I don't think you are gonna like it."

"Ok so why don't you go ahead and tell me while we are in the shower and I have your hot, wet naked body to keep me calm." He said while nuzzling up and down my neck with his nose.

"Jake; I'm really scared."

"Aww baby; we don't have to do this now. We have the rest of our lives; I can wait."

"No Jake; I'm not scared of that. I'm afraid that maybe your wolf made mistake. What if I'm not good for you?"

Jacob stopped all his movement completely and I couldn't hear anything but the sound of the water and my own breathing.

After a few more seconds of silence Jacob let out a breath and resumed kissing my neck, and then he spoke.

"It's ok my Bella"

"What" I said shocked knowing that I had heard him wrong.

"Bella it's ok; I understand that you are afraid sweetheart. But my wolf didn't make a mistake; you are perfect for me in every way. Even if I wasn't a wolf and we never imprinted; there still wouldn't be anyone else for me. It has always been you Bella."

With that being said he reached up, turned the shower off, scoped me his arms bridal style and carried me in his bedroom, closing the door as we entered and threw me on the bed still soaking wet. He kissed me fiercely on the lips; shoving his tongue in my mouth with no objections from me.

Our tongues battled for dominance for a minute before I happily surrendered to him. He felt my surrender, growled and took my bottom lip between his teeth before he broke the kiss so he could trail kisses down my neck.

While he was doing this he took one of my breasts in this hand and started squeezing my nipple roughly before moving his lips down to the other breast and grabbing my nipple between his teeth biting down softly.

"Oh my God, Jake...more...please." I moaned causing him to smile around my nipple.

"Alright baby; whatever you want."

He started kissing his way down to my center; he stopped and took a moment to lick up my inner thighs on both sides before taking one long lick up my center then flicking his tongue up and down my clit.

"Mmmm Jake that feels so good; please don't stop."

My voice was becoming louder as my pleasure increased; Jacob's only response was to moan against my center and shove two of his fingers into me while he picked up the pace of his tongue.

"Oh Jake...I'm about to cum; please don't stop."

"Mmmm" Jake growled as he kept his pace. I screamed his name so loud that I was sure the whole rez or at the very least the entire pack; heard me as I found my release.

As I was coming down from my high; I looked up to see Jacob hovering above me his two fingers still inside me he placed his lips on mine and continued to pump in and out of me with his fingers bringing me to another release; his lips on mine silenced my scream.

I looked in Jake's eyes and they were filled with nothing but love and lust.

"I just wanted to make sure you were ready for me baby. Do you feel how ready I am for you?" He asked as he pushed his erection into my thigh.

"Oh God yes Jake I feel you...please I need you inside me."

"Baby this is gonna hurt but I promise I'm gonna try to be as gentle as I can."

I nodded at him and he began to slowly push into me; oh my God someone should have prepared me for this pain. He was trying to go slowly for me but because of his size it was making the pain worse.

"Jacob it hurts so bad!" I was screaming now and on the verge of shedding tears.

"Oh God Bells; I'm so sorry; should I stop?"

"NO! Don't stop; please just be gentle please."

"Baby; if I keep going slow like this; it's gonna hurt even more. I need to just…"

"I know what you're saying baby. Go on do it; I trust you Jacob."

"I love you so much Bella"

"I know; I love you too." With that Jacob shoved into me in one quick motion breaking my barrier.

"Oh God" we both said at the same time as he broke my barrier. Jacob stilled his movement to allow me to adjust to his size.

After a minute or two I lifted my hips so he would know it was ok for him to move again. He started thrusting into me slowly and I was immediately overcome with pleasure. This was my first time and it could not feel any better. Jacob and I really were perfect together; we officially fit in every way.

"God Bella you are so wet and so tight; you have no idea how amazing you feel."

"Mmmm Jacob…you're so…oh god!"

He moaned softly in my ear. He continued his slow movements for several minutes and it felt amazing but I needed more of him; my body was aching for it. I needed him to go deeper. I needed him to take me and make me his in every way possible.

"Ooh Jake harder; faster please."

I moaned and he picked up the pace and I felt like my body would explode with pleasure. I started moaning, thrashing, and digging my nails into Jacob's back as he pounded into me.

"Mmmm…Bella is this what you wanted…is this what you like?"

"Oh God yes...Jake it feels so good...I'm about to cum again please..."

"Me too Bella...cum with me please."

Jacob picked up his pace even more and the mix of pain and pleasure was too much. Jacob sent my body over the edge; as I found my third release of the night I bit down on Jake's massive shoulder. He growled in response and bit down on my neck as he came to his own release.

He rolled off me to lay on my side and I put my head on his chest.

"Bella that was so amazing...you felt so good; I..."

I didn't let him finish before I threw myself on top him so that I was now straddling his waist. I crushed my lips to his and lower myself down on him and I was shocked to find that he was already erect again.

"More Jake I need more of you; I need to feel you again."

"Mmmm Bella I need you too; can't you feel that I'm already ready for you."

I started rocking my hips back and forth against him. He lifted me off of him and then slammed me back down on him roughly. We continued this for what seemed like hours before we both came to our releases and were completely spent. I rolled off of Jake and lay back down on his chest.

"Hey Jake; what was with the biting earlier? I mean it was like I couldn't resist; like I couldn't control it." I told him

"You marked me and I marked you. Don't worry its normal; it will happen quite often. Whenever I need to claim you or you need to claim me; we'll bite the other person."

"Jake; I'm not going to turn into a wolf am I?"

"No baby; that is just weird. It's just the pull of the imprint; as much as you belong to me; I belong to you. Your urges to claim me are just as strong as mine to claim you."

"Oh; that sounds pretty cool."

"I love you so much Bells" Jacob said chuckling.

"I love you too Jake"

We both went to sleep; not needing to say another word.

**I hope everyone enjoyed that. Review and let me know. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: SM owns all things twilight. I only wish the wolf pack was mine.**

**Again thanks to everyone who is reviewing; re-reading and adding the story to your alerts and favorites. **

**Story Rec: GangstaSummoner's "Street Walkers: The Isabella 'Icee' Swan Story" it's a really good one. **

**Now on with the story…**

**Chapter 9**

**JPOV**

Laying in bed this morning I couldn't help but let my mind wonder to events of last night. I had finally told Bella that she was my imprint and she took it rather well. After the initial shock of finding out I was her soul mate; Bella decided she wanted to give herself to me.

My wolf of coarse was all too happy to calm what was his; he'd been screaming at me to do so ever since he'd laid eyes on her in the meadow. Now he was quietly settled; doing a happy dance and chanting over and over; _mine…mine…mine. _Nothing anyone has ever told me about sex could have prepared for how amazing it was with Bella. I had often fantasized about what it would be like to make love her.

However, in my fantasies; I never expected she would be this in to it. It was like Bella's body was calling to me; like she couldn't get enough of me. Sam had told me that it would be like this, because of the pull of imprint. I wasn't about to complain; this girl; the one I'd been in love with since I six years old now wanted me as badly as I wanted her. As I thought about this I let my mind wonder back to about 2 o'clock this morning after we had fallen asleep. Bella decided she needed a little more…

**Flashback**

_I was sleeping soundly after having one of the most amazing nights of my life._ _When I was awakened by soft hands rubbing my erection and sweet lips kissing the side of my neck._

"_Jake baby are you sleeping?" __**Hell no; I'm not sleeping!**__ My wolf screamed_

"_Well I was but it seems as though my attention is required by you right now"_

"_I'm sorry to wake you, but baby I can't stop feeling you; Jake please my body is on fire. I need you to touch me." __**Get up! Take her now! Mine!**_

"_Bells honey you never have to beg me for that"_

_I slowly rolled over on top of her and placed my lips to hers while taking my hands and rubbing them across her slick folds._

"_Bella...God every time I touch you; you are so wet. Who is that for baby?"_

"_Ooh Jake you it's all for you. Only you." __**Mine**_

"_Tell me again"_

"_You" __**Mine**_

"_Louder Bella; I want to hear you. Whose body is this?"_

"_Yours Jake…oh my body is yours" She screamed for me and man did I love that sound. __**Mine**__!_

_I brought her lips back to mine; more passionately this time. I fisted on my hands in her hair and gave it a pull. I wanted her know that this time was not going to be gentle. I broke the kiss so I could whisper in her ear._

"_Now Bella ;baby you woke me out of my sleep and I get really cranky when that happens; so right now I'm a little upset." __**I'm really not; I am actually very happy right now.**__ " What do you think I should do about that?"_

"_I don't know baby; I think you should find a way to release that anger." She said seductively _

"_Really? Well the only way I see that happening; is if I take you right now and fuck you senseless so you know never to wake me again."_

"_Oh Jake please...please"_

"_Please what Bella? I need you to say it" I brought my lips down to take one of nipples into my mouth. I bit down roughly and she screamed out. _

"_Fuck me Jake… please" That was all I needed to hear. I released her hair and removed my hand from her center. _

"_Bella I want you to turn around and get on all fours for me." _

_She complied immediately. I didn't need to prepare her this time because she was already dripping wet. I rubbed my erection across her opening a few times. Then I slammed into her fiercely._

"_Jake...oh God yes" _

"_Do you like this? Talk to me Bella"_

"_I love it...you feel so good...oh God I'm about to...Ooh Jake! _

_I felt her clamp down around me and find her release but I was nowhere near finish with her. I continued to slam in and out of her with so much force it almost made me breathless. Almost. She was scratching at the headboard and screaming into my pillow. _

"_Jake...mmm…yes...so good...oh God" _

"_BELLLLA" she got me I screamed out her name as I finally found my own release._

**End of Flashback**

Thinking about last night and this morning had me getting hard all over again; so I looked over at Bella and she had the sexiest smirk on her face like she knew exactly what I was thinking.

"Shall we take this to the shower this morning baby? I'll get you all cleaned up then I'll make some breakfast."

She spoke while sliding herself off the bed; watching Bella's completely naked body walk out of my room and toward the bathroom; I couldn't help but follow.

When I entered the bathroom; she already had the water running and was waiting for me to join her. As soon as I stepped in; she pushed me against the wall of the shower, dropped to her knees and had me in her mouth before I had time to speak. I had to brace myself by gripping the shower rod above my head.

"God Bells you are so good at that. I swear if I find out it's because you've been doing this to that bloodsucker; I'll kill him." She laughed and broke away for moment

"Jake I told you that this is all for you. Edward has never done anything close to the things that you do to me. Nobody has ever touched me in the ways that you have and no one ever will." _Damn right they never will; Mine!_

" Now I want you to take my mouth; make me know I'm yours Jake."

With that I grabbed her hair and let myself get lost in the feeling her lips on my erection. I pumped into her fast as she quickly brought me to my release with her lips, teeth, and tongue.

After she swallowed everything I offered; this time without gagging; which we both had to chuckle at; I picked her up and threw her against the wall as she had done me. I dropped to my knees and threw one of legs over my shoulder. I braced her by throwing one of my arms around her waist and I bent my head so I was right at her center. I began working my tongue in circles around her clit while I pushed two fingers inside her. She moaned and screamed my name along with a few 'shits and oh my Gods' before she came to her release.

After our dirty shower; Bella got dressed in nothing but one of my t-shirts; while I simply put on a pair of sweats.

Bella went down stairs and made a wonderful breakfast of pancakes, bacon and sausage. We ate in peace; laughing and talking about the amazing night we'd spent together. This was so natural for us; there was no awkward morning after; just love. I was more than looking forward to a lifetime of mornings like this.

Once we were finished eating; we got up and washed the dishes together. After which I decided to take Bella again on the kitchen counter. I just couldn't help myself; she looked so damn good in my shirt.

Of course this meant we had to shower again; although Bella insisted that it be separate this time. So while she showered; I cleaned the remaining mess in the kitchen. After my shower we cuddled on the couch in front of the TV. Before I knew it we were both fast asleep. We were completely spent from a long night and a beautiful morning.

**I hope you all enjoyed that because those are all the lemons you are getting for a while. We have an actual story to tell here people. As always I love to read reviews.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: SM owns all things twilight.**

**Chapter 10**

**BPOV**

The last few weeks with Jacob; have been like nothing I have ever experienced. We tried to spend as much time together as possible given Jacob's patrolling schedule because Victoria was still on the loose although she had been pretty quiet lately. According to Emmett though; that probably was not a good thing. We were also dealing with my having a job and the fact that we were both still in school.

The time we did get to spend together was always just as amazing as that first night. Jacob was an incredible lover and every time he touched me; he set my body on fire. Of course it took me a while to get over the fact that every time Jacob and I were together; the next time he phased the entire pack would get a free show. But Jake assured me that he was trying his best not to think about it around the boys and that Sam was helping him out. It was so hard on us being away from each other; Jacob said that it was the pull of the imprint and that it wouldn't get any better. Those first few days after we had to return to our normal lives; were the absolute hardest. But now we had fallen to somewhat of a pattern and it was getting a little easier; although I still missed him terribly.

I was on cloud nine as far as Jake and I was concerned; my relationship with Edward however was a completely different story. Since Edward, Alice and Jasper had returned back school; the gossip had not stopped. Everyone was wondering when and if Edward and I would get back together. They wanted to know how he reacted when I broke up with him; they wanted to know what he thought about Jake and whether or not I hated him for breaking my heart. I told everyone the same story; which was that while I was glad that Edward and his family were back; I couldn't just jump back in a relationship with him but that we were still friends and I had no hard feelings against him. My friends however were not so quick to forgive Edward for what he had done to me.

While I had known that naturally Mike would be on Team Bella and that Jessica would be on whatever team Mike was on. I was surprised to find that Angela was the most upset by Edward's return. This fact got me thinking back to our conversation on the first day of the Cullens return to school.

**Flashback **

_I had driven to school in complete and total bliss after spending the weekend with Jake. I knew the Cullens were coming back today but I just couldn't bring myself to care. Alice had promised me that Edward would be on his best behavior and that things would work themselves out. I had no idea what she meant by that or why she kept saying it, but I trusted her. _

_Truth be told; I really didn't care about Edward coming back to school. I knew where Jake and I stood and what we were to each other. I knew that while I would always love Edward; it was over between us and there was no going back._

_I had just parked my truck at school and was getting out trying to be careful not to fall; when I was greeted by Angela. Always Miss Cheerful she ran up to me and gave me a hug. _

"_Hey Bella how was your weekend?"_

"_It was great Angie" If she only knew "How was yours?"_

"_Well it was ok. It started off kind of sad; Ben and I broke up. He met someone else and left me. He said that he really cared for me but he thinks this new girl might be 'the one'" _

_She looked really saddened by this and I was trying to think of something to say to make her feel better. I knew exactly what it was like to have your heart broken and Angela did not deserve to be treated this way; she'd been so good to Ben. Jackass._

"_Oh wow Angie I'm so sorry; are you ok honey? Do we need to have a girls night tonight?" It worked; she smiled widely _

"_Really Bella a girls night; I've never had one of those before. What will we do on this girl's night?" She was so excited now that even I was starting to get into it. I had never had a girl's night either; so I wasn't really sure what to do. _

_Maybe Alice would be willing to help us out. Oh who am I kidding; Alice Cullen is always up for a girl's night. I was about to suggest that we talk to Alice; when Angela's entire face fell in front me. _

_I turned around to see what had her looking so down; thinking that maybe Ben was walking _u_p with his new girlfriend. That's when I saw it; that fucking shiny silver Volvo. I knew immediately that this was cause for look that was now plastered on Angela's face. It was one I'd never seen on her before: PISSED. _

"_What the hell are they doing back here?"_

"_They came back a few days ago. Apparently Mrs. Cullen didn't like California." _

"_Oh my God Bella; you knew that they were back here and you've been letting me go on and on about me and Ben. Bella are you ok; I mean how are you feeling?"_

"_Oh Ang it's really sweet of you to be worried about me but I am fine. Edward and I are over and I have moved on."_

"_Moved on? Wait moved on to whom; Bella are you holding out on me? Who is it?" she was bouncing up and down like a rabbit or like a human version of Alice. Just then I noticed that Alice, Edward and Jasper were headed in our direction._

"_Ok Ang I can't tell you everything but I promise we will talk about it later; for now I just have two words for you… Jacob Black." Angela's mouth feel wide open and I swear if it gotten any wider she could have rolled a semi in there. Before she co_u_ld say anything the siblings reached us. Edward of course spoke first._

"_Hello, love." he said in his musical voice_

"_Love; are you serious right now? You have got to be kidding me!" Angela spoke up before I had a chance to say anything at all. "You left my friend here alone without even a phone call for months and you have the nerve to call her your love? Do you have some kind of mental disorder?"_

_I was so shocked I couldn't do anything but stand there and stare at Angela wondering where this came from. _

"_Angela I..." she quickly cut Edward off before he could finish his thought _

"_Fuck off Cullen; you have done enough. I will not let you break Bella's heart again. Stay the hell away from her asshole. Alice, Jasper it is really good to see you guys again."_

_And with that Angela grabbed my hand and led me into the school. I looked back to see Alice and Jasper both in fits of laughter and Edward looking as though he was too shocked to even move. It was at that moment I knew I had a great friend in Angela. _

**End of Flashback**

Since that day; the last few weeks at school have definitely been interesting. Angela had happily taken Edward's used to be desks next to me in all the classes we had together as she knew I didn't want him sitting next me and as she didn't want to have to sit next Ben either. Edward continued to throw me pleading looks all day; every day. He left letters in my locker telling me that he didn't care about what I was doing with Jacob; he still loved me and was going to continue trying to fix it. Alice was her usual chipper self; constantly trying to convince me to go on shopping trips with her. Even saying if I didn't trust her I could bring my bodyguard Angela along.

But in all honesty as much as I loved Alice and the rest of the Cullens; I realized that I really didn't want to spend time with them like that anymore. I know that initially I'd said that I would not let what was going on with Edward and I affect my relationship with his family. At the time I really meant it but the longer they were back and the more time I had to think about it. I came to the conclusion that Jacob, Angela, Mike and my dad were all right. If the Cullens really loved me like they said they did; Edward wouldn't have been able to make them stay away. I mean they are all adults; well over the age of anyone else in town; minus old Quil. They are more than capable of making their own decisions. They could have told Edward that if he wanted to leave; he was free to do so; without them. But they did stay away because he wanted them to. He was their family so they chose him. I knew that if it came down to it they would chose him again. I just could not set myself up for that kind of heartbreak again.

Alice of course was heartbroken that I refused to spend any time with them. Emmett didn't mind so much because he got to see whenever he was on the rez. I was really surprised by the way the other wolves had warmed up to him; they were almost friendly at this point.

Alice told me she felt bad that her best friend no longer wanted her around and I almost started to feel bad. Then Angela told me how proud she was of me for holding my ground. She said she never like the way I would let the Cullens bend my will and she was so glad that I was standing up for myself.

It was Friday again as I was so excited because I was going to La Push to see Jake. They were having a bonfire to welcome the newest members of the pack, Colin and Brady. Jacob told me I could bring Angela. I asked him if that would be ok; he said it would be fine; since Angela wouldn't know what they were talking about anyway. I'd told him about her break up with Ben and he thought a night with the crazy pack would be just what she needed. I waited til lunch to bring it up to her.

"Hey Ang you got plans for tonight?"

"Nope my parents are going out of town to visit some friends; so I was just gonna hang out alone I guess."

"Well change those plans honey, because they are having a bonfire in La Push tonight and Jake and I thought you might like to come. You know; maybe it will help you get your mind off Ben. There are some pretty fine boys in La Push." Angela started blushing and smiling

"Ok Bella thanks a lot; I would love to come. It's been really hard on me seeing Ben walking around all lovey dovey with Ashley." Ashley Hawkins; the whore that Ben had dumped my sweet friend Angela for. That girl was a walking 'come fuck me' sign. Ben was a total idiot.

"Great Ang; Jake is coming to pick me up from my house right after school so you should come home with me"

"Ok but Bella; do you think I look ok for the bon fire?"

"Oh you look great but if you don't want to wear that don't worry you can borrow something of mine."

Just then Edward made a very bold move and decided to come and sit at our table. "Bella can I please have a word you?" Angela gave me a look and I nodded to her that it was ok. She got up from the table to go sit at the table with Alice and Jasper, but not before giving Edward the 'mess with my friend and I will mess you up' look.

"Bella; love can you please stop this? I am miserable without you and I can't take this anymore. I know I hurt you but please you have to forgive me?"

"Edward I do forgive you but you and I are over. You know that I am Jacob's imprint; why are you still doing this?"

"You don't have to be with him Bella; if you wanted to you could fight the imprint and be with me."

"What the hell are you talking about?" I was getting angry now I could feel rising in my chest.

"He didn't tell you that; did he? Bella; you don't have to accept the imprint if you don't want to."

"Look even if that is true; I don't want to reject the imprint. I love Jacob and he loves me. Edward it is over me between you and I."

"Bella; please do you have any idea what I've been going through since we started back coming to school here? Do you know what it's like listening Angela's thoughts while you replay your sexcapades with Jacob for her? I can't believe you let him do all those things to you Bella. What happen to saving yourself?"

Oh yeah I was definitely beyond pissed now and Edward was about to get it. How dare he comment on my sex life with Jacob? Who the hell did he think he was?

"Saving myself? Edward that was your hang up not mine. You are the one who refused to touch me; even when I begged you."

"Bella it wasn't safe for you. I could have hurt you. Do you not understand that?"

"When are you going learn Edward? You don't get to make all the decisions. We were in a relationship; decisions about whether or not we would have sex should have been made by us not by you."

"Bella; I was only looking out for you. I didn't want..."

"No Edward I'm talking now; I think you have voiced your opinion enough throughout our relationship. You were always telling I didn't know what I saying because I was too young to realize what my actions would mean. I didn't want to think about what they would mean. I wanted to act on the fact that I was in love for the first time. The fact that I thought I had a man that would always belong to me and all I wanted him to do was make love to me and change me so we could spend forever together. But that was too hard for wasn't it Edward? Because you never wanted me forever; did you?"

"Bella; love please of course I wanted that; I still want that. I promise if you take me back and give me another chance; I'll give you all the things you wanted. I'll make love to you and then after you gradate I will change you and it can be you and me forever."

"Well now see there; that's just the thing Edward; I don't want any of that anymore. I don't want you to make love to me and I don't want forever with you."

"Then what do you want Bella?"

"What I want is Jacob and only Jacob. As long as I can have him; I don't need forever. A lifetime is more than enough."

And with that being said I got up from the table walked over and grabbed Angela's hand pulling her out of the lunchroom with me. I was so done talking to Edward Cullen and I couldn't wait to get back to my Jacob.

**So how do you all like the sassy new Angela? Next up the bon fire…Please review, I like to hear them all good and bad. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks again for adds and the reviews. Even if you don't review it makes me feel good to know that you like the story enough to add it to your favorites and alerts. **

**Disclaimer: SM owns everything Twilight. **

**Chapter 11**

**BPOV**

After that awful scene in the lunchroom with Edward; I couldn't wait to get out of school. Angela kept telling me she was so proud of me for standing up for myself like that. She said didn't understand why Edward had been such a pussy (her words not mine) about us having sex.

"I mean come on Bella; everyone knows that it hurts the first time. What is wrong with that guy?"

Oh I see; Angela and probably the rest of the school as well had taken mine and Edward's comments to each other to mean that he had a fear of the pain it would have caused me if he had taken my virginity. It was at that very moment that I wished I could tell Angela everything; she'd been such a good friend lately. I wished I could tell her that Edward's fears were not for the pain he would have caused me, but from the fear that I might not have even survived our first sexual encounter. I knew I couldn't of course she would probably think I was nuts anyways.

So after our school day was finally over Angela and I hopped in my truck and headed to my house to get ready for the bon fire. When I pulled up at the house; I was surprised to see that Charlie was home. When we entered the house; I saw Charlie sitting in the living room in front of the TV cleaning his gun. He turned at the sound of the front door closing.

"Hey Bells; how was your day? Oh hey Angela honey; didn't see you there."

Angela smiled and waved back to Charlie.

"Hey dad; do you think you could take care of yourself tonight? Angela and I are going to a bon fire down at La Push."

"Oh sure sweetheart; I'm sure pizza will do me just fine tonight. If you are gonna be in La Push feel free to stay as late as you want. No curfew tonight baby girl." Charlie had a huge grin plastered on his face.

"Ok thanks dad" I went over to him, gave him a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek. Angela came behind me and did the same.

"Yeah thanks a lot Chief Swan" Charlie smiled and blushed; then went right back to watching TV and cleaning his gun.

Angela was shocked that Charlie had told me no curfew tonight; however his reaction didn't surprise me one bit. Charlie had been all to happy to lift my punishment once he'd found out that Edward and I were over and that I was now head over heels for my Jake. I of course was not the one who had told him this; thank God for the fact that Charlie, Billy and Harry loved to gossip like little old ladies.

Billy and Harry had told Charlie all about mine and Jacob's relationship on one of their fishing trips. Charlie was shocked to say the least and when he returned home he told me that if he had known about me and Jake; he would have lifted my punishment a long time ago. He said that he never would have kept us apart and admitted that he only grounded me because he didn't want me to have any chances to go see Edward.

Angela and I went to my room and immediately started picking out clothes for tonight. We decided that tonight we would step outside the norm. So I chose a pair of extremely tight black skinny jeans, a red long sleeve top with way to much cleavage showing, a tight black vest to go over the shirt and pair of black boots with a high heel. Angela decided to wear my short red skirt; I'd forgotten that I even had that skirt and a tight black shirt, with a pair of black boots that stopped right under her knees. These outfits of course were brought by Alice.

Again at the time I couldn't imagine where she thought I would wear such clothes but once again now my head was singing thank you Alice. Just then; I saw that my phone was vibrating indicating that I had a text message.

**You're Welcome –Alice**

**Alright, alright, thank you so much Alice-Bella**

**Anytime even though when I brought those clothes; I thought you would be wearing for my brother not a mutt, but whatever as you are wearing them. –Alice **

**Alice don't start; Ang and I have to finish getting ready for the bon fire ttyl-Bella**

**Ok, ok have fun I love you-Alice**

**I love you too Ali-Bella**

**Come see me soon?-Alice**

**Not after what happen today; maybe in a few weeks-Bella**

**Ok I understand; at least call me later and tell me about the bonfire?-Alice**

**Promise now I really have to go-Bella**

**Alright bye Bella-Alice**

By the time I put the phone down I had a huge smile on my face; which made Angela think I had been sexy texting Jake. I laughed and told her that it was Alice making sure we were wearing some of the clothes she had brought me to the bon fire. Angela said it was really sweet that Alice looked out for me the way she did and she could tell that Alice really loved me, but she also agreed with me when I said that until things settled down with Edward; that it was still a good idea if I stayed away.

After we had both showered Angela and I got dressed; I was about to ask Angela if she had anyone she was interested in since Ben. Before we could even start that conversation; there was a knock on the door and I knew exactly who that was.

"Hey Charlie; how's it going?" We heard Jake's husky voice coming from down stairs and I couldn't help smiling; knowing that my Jake was down there had my heart pounding in my chest.

"Oh it's going great Jake. You make sure my girls have fun at that bon fire tonight."

"Don't worry Chief; I'm on the job." Jake answered lightly

Angela and I made our way down the stairs only to see that Charlie and Jake's faces both had the same looks of shock and awe; while Jake's also had a hint of lust thrown in.

"Wow you girls look great; I don't know if I should let you out tonight." Charlie said laughing a little.

"Don't worry Charlie; I'll keep them safe." Jake held out both of his arms and Angela and I each took one after kissing Charlie on the cheek again and saying good night. I also told him that we would probably just stay the night at Emily's and come home in the morning. He was fine with it because it wasn't the first time.

As soon as we were in the car; Jacob pulled me into his arms for a very passionate kiss. We were cut off by the sound of Angela's laughter.

"You know if you guys want to finish that; I could drive."

"Sorry Ang" I was feeling bad about kissing in front of her like that when she was alone.

"Oh it's ok Bella; it's nice to see you so happy. I never thought I would see you this happy again after what that jerk did to you. I am so glad that you guys are done."

"Amen to that" Jake said reaching back to give Angela a high five. " I like this girl already babe. She should fit right in with guys."

"Of course she will; Ang is the best and the guys are gonna love her." Angela was in the back smiling now at the prospect of having new friends.

We drove the rest of way talking about all sorts of things. I told Jacob about what had happen in the lunchroom at school; he thought it was the funniest thing he'd ever heard and said he would have given up the Rabbit to have been able to see Edward's face. Angela told us about how it was really starting to get to her seeing Ben walking around school with Ashley and that she was so glad she had talked herself out of giving Ben her virginity because she knew she would have been regretting that decision now.

Jacob was upset to hear how Ben had broken her heart. I think it reminded him of me and he told Angela that if she wanted them too; he and the guys would go kick Ben's ass for her. She laughed and told him that maybe she'd take a rain check.

When we got to La Push we pulled up at Emily's house. The bon fire wasn't starting for a few hours but Jake wasn't gonna have time to pick us up after his patrol; so he had said that we could hang out with Emily and help her with the food. When we walked in the door we were greeted by Emily and Sam.

"Bella; I'm so happy that you're here" Emily ran to me pulling me in a big hug.

"Hey Em it's good to see you; this is my friend Angela." I told her while reaching over to hug Sam. Every since I had accepted my imprint with Jake; I'd gotten a lot closer to Sam and found out that even though he wore the Alpha face to the world; Sam was a lot like the rest of guys; fun and a total nut job.

"Well Angela; I'm Sam and this is my fiancée Emily. It's really good to have you with us today." Sam reached out and shook Angela's hand; while Emily pulled her into a hug just like she had done me.

"Thanks a lot Sam; I really appreciate you guys letting me come to your bon fire tonight."

"No problem Angela; any friend of Bella's is a friend of ours. Now come on Jake bring your ass; we've got things to do." Sam said while smacking Jake on the back of head; which caused Jake to grab him by the back of the neck and the two of them went out the door laughing and wrestling.

"So where are they off to?" Angela asked and before Emily had time to think about it she answered honestly.

"Oh they had to relieve Paul and Jared from patrols."

"Patrols? What are they patrolling?" Angela seemed intrigued by this. I had to come up with a quick answer because Emily looked completely stuck.

"Oh there have been a few robberies on the rez lately; so Sam, Jake and a couple of the other guys have taken it upon themselves to try and look out for the rez. They patrol the area to make sure everything is ok and nobody is being hurt."

"Oh wow that's really great of them; looking out for the rez like that. You guys don't worry about them getting hurt?" Emily laughed and took over for me.

"Oh come on Angela; have you seen those guys? No one is going to go near them; would you? Besides since the guys have started patrolling the robberies have almost stopped."

"Well I guess you are right about that; they are really huge. What do you guys have in the water down here?" Angela asked laughing. Emily and I both just shrugged and went to the kitchen.

Emily was getting the food ready for the bon fire and she had asked Angela and me to make some sandwiches for Paul and Jared for when they returned from patrol. I told Angela I would make six and she could make six. She looked at me wide eyed.

"Are the two of them really gonna eat twelve sandwiches Bella? I think we might be over doing it a bit."

"No Ang we are not; trust me when I say; the boys can eat."

Just then Paul and Jared came bursting in the door. Angela and I had both made three sandwiches each by this point which the boys gladly took. Of course Paul was the first to notice Angela in kitchen. I didn't expect Jared to notice her anyway because he only had eyes for his imprint Kim.

"Hey Bella; who is your friend? Paul asked winking at Angela who simply smiled and looked back down.

"Oh sorry guys this is my friend Angela; she is coming to the bon fire tonight."

"Awesome" both guys said at the same time

"Angela this Paul and Jared; you'll meet Jared's girlfriend Kim later at the bon fire along with the rest of the guys." She nodded at me and spoke to each of the boys.

We finished the sandwiches and then went to help Emily finish up the rest of the food for the bon fire. We were having a quite a laugh because Jared kept slapping Paul upside the head for giving Angela the eye every five minutes. Angela was blushing and giggling and it seemed that the attention she was getting from Paul was making her feel better so I didn't interfere; although in the back of my mind I knew I would never let her get involved with the playboy of the pack.

It was getting late; so the five of us started making our way to First Beach. The boys carried the food and we girls continued to laugh and talk. Thankfully Emily warned Angela about Paul's reputation around the rez and Angela thanked her saying she wasn't interested in getting involved with another guy that would just break her heart.

As we got closer to the beach we saw the pack, Kim, along with Billy, Harry, Quil Sr, and Sue all getting the fire ready. When we approached; I was pulled into big hugs by Quil and Seth. I greeted everyone and was about to introduce Angela; when I was pulled into yet another passionate kiss by Jake. The pack laughed and someone cleared their throat. Jake broke the kiss and pulled me tight into him. I was about to introduce Angela again; when I turned to see that Angela and Embry were locked in each other's gazes.

Embry was standing there looking like a blind man who had just seen the sun for the first time and Angela was smiling and blushing so hard; I was sure that her entire body was red. Everyone else around the little scene including me was standing there with wide eyes and open mouths, because we all knew what had just happened. Embry had imprinted on Angela. A part of me wanted to jump up and down and do a happy dance because this meant that I could finally tell Angela the truth about the Cullens. The other part of me was grieving for her because she had no idea how much being a part of our world would change her life forever.

Well I never saw this one coming…

**Well what do you guys think? Review and let me know what you think. What do think?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: SM owes all things Twilight**

**Chapter 12**

**APOV**

I was having such a great time with Bella and her friends and I hadn't even met them all yet. Jacob's friend Paul was very flirty with me; which did make me feel a little better about the whole situation with Ben. I had told Bella and everyone else that reason we had broken up was because had met Ashley and thought she was 'the one'. That was the truth in part; Ben did think she was 'the one' …to have sex with him; that is.

I'd tried so many times to have sex with Ben because I thought we were really in love. However something inside of me just would never let me give myself to Ben in that way. It was like something was pulling my heart in the opposite direction. So once Ben got tired of waiting; he moved to the slut of Forks. I hope they are really happy together. _Idiot._

The only thing that seems to be keeping me from going into a total funk over Ben; is the fact that my good friend Bella had her broken too and she managed to find love again. Jacob was so good to her and good for her. I love the way her face lights up when she talks about him. She is so sure of him; like she knows he would never hurt her, like she knows it would kill him if he did. That's what I want; I want be sure; I want to know what it feels like to find that one person that you know will always be there. Maybe I'll never be as lucky as Bella.

So here we were; myself along with Bella and her friend Emily walking down the beach laughing and talking; while Jacob's friends Paul and Jared carried the rest of the food for the bon fire. I was so grateful to Emily for filling in on the fact that around the rez Paul is known as a regular Casanova. I was not about to set myself up for heart break like that again.

When we finally made it to the beach; Bella was greeted by two of Jacob's friends. Bella was about to introduce me when she was pulled into a kiss by Jacob. Just then I started getting the feeling that I was being watched. I turned a little only to see the most amazing pair of wide brown eyes staring back at me. I had no idea who this boy was but being locked in his gaze; something inside me changed and I immediately felt safe and loved. He was looking at me like he'd just found a piece of gold. He was looking at me the way I've seen Jacob look at Bella and the way I saw Sam look at Emily before he'd left the house earlier.

Maybe I would be as lucky as them after all…

**BPOV**

I cannot believe this is happening, I bring Angela to the bon fire to get her mind off Ben and she gets imprinted on. Mind you; I am very happy about the person who imprinted on her. Embry is a great guy and one of Jake's best friends, but I didn't want this life for her. How was I supposed to explain this to her? Angela and Embry were still locked in each other's gazes; so I elbowed Jake in the ribs.

"Would you do something about this please?"

"What? Oh shit; sorry babe. Hey Embry man let's go for a walk." Jacob grabbed Embry's arm and pulled him into the forest.

I walked to Angela whose eyes were still locked in the spot where Embry had been standing. I was looking over at the counsel leaders trying to figure out where I should go from here. Billy shook his head 'no' and I assumed that this meant that I shouldn't tell Angela anything. Well not anyway; she would eventually have to learn everything. From what Jacob has been telling me; it is physically painful for a wolf to be away from his imprint.

I nodded in Billy's direction to let him know that I understood. I pulled Angela down to sit next to me on one of the logs in front of the fire.

"Bella who was that guy?" Angela asked while continuing to blush and smile.

"Oh that was Jake's friend Embry. Why Ang; like what you see?" I was trying to be playful but on the inside I was screaming.

"Yeah I liked it very much. Bella he is so handsome; do you think he liked me too?"

"Ang I definitely think he likes you; a lot."

"Really Bella; you think so? Oh my goodness Bella; they're coming back!" Angela blushed even more and looked down.

I turned to see Jacob and Embry coming out of the forest. Jacob's eyes were directly on me and Embry's eyes were focused on Angela. Once they made it over to us; Jacob pulled me up from the log that I was sharing with Angela so we could sit on the one next her together. Embry was standing next to Angela looking down at her.

"Hey do you mind if I sit with you?" Embry was looking so nervous that I almost felt bad for him.

"No I don't mind at all; please sit." Angela smiled and patted the place next to her. Embry sat down; Angela looked over to me and I nodded in approval.

Jacob then demanded my attention by turning my head and biting down on my lip. I moaned and then pulled him to me and kissed him fiercely. I didn't care that we were in front of the pack and the counsel leaders or even Jacob's dad; I had all but forgotten they were even there. I rose up and threw my leg over so that I was now straddling him. He had one hand on the small of my back and the other fisted in my hair. The heat was everywhere and all I felt was Jacob's warm lips, warm hands and warm tongue. I could feel it all and my body was screaming for more.

Jake pulled me closer into him and I could feel his erection directly below my center. I wanted so badly to rip his clothes off and shove myself down on him. Then I remembered that we were on a public beach surrounded by people. I broke the kiss and Jake groaned at the loss of contact. I went back to his side and wrapped my arms around his chest; laying my head on his shoulder. Everyone around the circle was smiling at us.

Billy took his place in the center of the circle and began telling the tribal stories. We all listened closely as he talked about Taha Aki and the spirit warriors. I was filled with such pride as he talked about the great wolves that protected their tribe. I knew that my Jake was one of those magical protectors and it made me love him even more. He started telling the stories of how the wolves would imprint in order for them to find the woman that was most suited for them.

I looked over at Angela just in time to Embry take a hold of her hand and she laid her head on his shoulder, released his hand and wrapped herself around him just as I had done Jacob. They were so comfortable together; effortless just like it should be. I couldn't help smiling watching Angela's eyes light up as she listened closely to the imprinting stories.

Once he finished the stories; Billy called for Colin, Brady, Embry and Leah to come forth to the circle. I hadn't notice before that there was a boy sitting next to Leah; as she stood I lifted my head to look at Jacob. He looked down at me and spoke softly.

"That's Matt; he is Leah's imprint. He doesn't know it yet; so he and Angela will be finding out together."

I nodded and turned my attention back to the circle just in time to hear Billy speaking again.

"Matt, Angela would you mind joining Leah and Embry in the circle?"

Angela looked over to me; I smiled and motioned with my hand that she should go ahead. She stood slowly went to stand by Embry in the circle and grabbed his hand. Matt did the same to Leah after kissing her gently on the lips. Now Harry stood, walked over to them and began to speak.

"Matt, Angela all the stories you have heard tonight are true. These people sitting and standing before you are the protectors of our land; they are the great wolves and you are their imprints."

Angela looked over at me again. I had no idea what to do in this situation; so I nodded and smiled. Her eyes went wider than I have ever seen them and I knew she was processing everything she'd heard tonight. She looked at Embry and saw the nervous look in his eyes; her heart melted right then; I could tell. She smiled, reached on her toes and planted a soft kiss on his lips. He looked completely shocked and then he smiled and scoped Angela up in his arms. I looked over at Leah and Matt and saw that they were locked in a very passionate kiss; so I turned my head quickly.

Angela and Embry came back to sit on the log next to Jacob and I, but before they could make it all the way back Angela came to a complete stop. Embry turned to her quickly to see what was wrong.

"Embry can I see it?" She asked shyly

"What?"

"Can I see your wolf? Embry, please?"

"Ok if you are sure." He said looking at Jake; I could tell the idea of showing Angela his wolf made him completely nervous. So I decided to help out a bit; I reached up and whispered in Jake's ear.

"Jake maybe you should phase too; so when Angela sees how I react to your wolf it will make things easier for her."

Jacob and nodded and then he and Embry took off into the woods. I walked over to Angela and grabbed her hand trying to give her a reassuring smile. She smiled back but looked a little nervous. After a few moments; two giant wolves came out of the trees. I heard Angela's sharp intake of breath as she took in the site in front of her.

I could feel her about to go into a panic; so I let go of her hand and ran to Jacob's wolf throwing my arms around his neck. The Jacob wolf laughed and then he started nuzzling my neck and licking my face. I was giggling like a little girl and slapping him away. Angela laughed at us and then slowly made her way to Embry's wolf.

She stood in front of him and slowly stretched her hand out to gently stroke his fur. Embry began to purr like an extremely large cat; causing Angela to laugh. He reached up and licked the side of her face and she threw her arms around him and nuzzled herself in his neck.

I was quickly brought out of my happy place when I looked up at the cliffs around the beach. My eyes were met with a pair of seriously pissed looking blood red eyes.

"Jake; Victoria is on the cliff!"

Without any hesitation Jacob and Embry took off into the woods. At that moment I saw a flash of white as Emmett joined them in their chase. I hadn't even known he was out there. Then I heard the sound of fabric tearing as the rest of the pack phased and took off in the woods.

Angela's face was one of complete horror.

"Bella what's going on?"

"Vampire"

"What? They are real too; are they the Cold Ones that Jacob's dad was talking about?"

"Come on Angela; we should head back to Emily's and we can talk more on the way."

We all gathered our things and headed back to Emily's with Brady and Colin close on our tail. Sam had order them to stay behind and protect us.

On the way back to Emily's I told Angela all about the Cullens. I told her about what happen in Phoenix with James and how Edward had killed him and that because of that; Victoria was after me for revenge. I told her how Laurent had come to me in the meadow and how the wolves had taken him down. Her facial expressions varied from shock to fascination during my story.

"Wow Bella; I can't believe all that has been happening to you and you have still been going on with your life."

"Yeah it's just how life is for me now."

"Bella you are so brave. I don't know if I would have been able to go through all that."

"It was nothing"

"So what happens now Bella; I mean they guys will be ok right?"

"Jacob says they are made for this; so I'm sure everything will be fine."

I didn't know if they would catch Victoria or not and at that point it really didn't matter. I just wanted all my wolves and my favorite big brother home safe and sound.

**As always please review and tell me what you think.**


	13. Chapter 13

**As always thanks to everyone who has reviewed the story or added it to your alerts and favorites. **

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight...I own The Wolf Pack...in my dreams every night. **

**Chapter 13**

This was it; I felt it with everything inside me that tonight would be different; she would not walk away from this. I'd just about had it with chasing Victoria in circles every other day. I had to give it to her; she had a knack for getting away. Tonight we had the entire pack plus Emmett on her tail. I kicked my legs in overdrive as we headed for the cliffs. I could hear my pack mates in my head; each one as eager as me.

"_Go Jake; catch that bitch"-Paul_

"_I'm on it; she is not getting away tonight"-Jake_

"_Hell no she's not; our imprints are out there. I won't her hurt Angela"-Embry_

"_Or my Emily; she will never be hurt by anyone again."-Sam_

"_Or Kim"-Jared_

"_Or Matt; I just found him. I won't lose him now."-Leah_

"_Come on guys I am tired of this shit; this bitch is dead tonight"-Sam_

"_There she is on the top of that cliff"-Seth_

"_Alright here we go guys. Seth, Leah, and Paul run around so you can block her if she tries to run the other way"-Jake_

"_Do we do it Sam?"-Seth_

"_Yes of course you do it. This bloodsucker is after Jacob's imprint; I have no problem letting him take charge of the attack"-Sam_

"_Thanks Sam; now as I was saying; we cut her off so she has nowhere to run and then we surround her and take her down"-Jake_

"_Hell yeah; let's do this shit"-Paul_

"_Now this is what I've been waiting for"- Leah_

Just then I saw it in their heads. Seth, Leah and Paul had caught the scent of another vampire. It was a male and he was close.

"Who the hell is that?" I heard Emmett ask from beside me

"_Jake; what do we do here?"_ –Leah

I looked over at Emmett and as if he could read my mind; he spoke.

"He's not a friend; we don't him. Take him out!" He said

That was all I needed to hear.

"_You guys keep a close watch on what he is doing; if you get the opportunity; take the bastard down"-Jake_

"_Yes Sir"- They all said at once_

It was moments later that we saw it clear as day in their minds; they finally got a look at him. The pack wasted no time; before he had a chance to even think about moving; Seth pounced on his back and had one of his arms ripped off in the same second. _Damn that boy is fast_. Just then Leah pounced and ripped off one his legs. Paul came right behind her catching the bloodsucker's hair in his mouth and yanking his head off. Then Bella's 'big brother' appeared; match in hand and set the son of bitch on fire.

They left him there to burn and quickly rejoined us in our pursuit of Victoria. By now we had her trapped at the boundary line. Seven angry wolves on one side; seven seriously pissed looking vamps on the other. Emmett had called the Cullens on our run to let them know what was up and now Victoria was trapped. There was nowhere for her to run and she was not going to make out of here alive.

Edward was staring at me from across the line; I knew what he was asking without him even having to speak. I nodded at his silent request and both of us leapt for Victoria in one quick motion. Edward jumped on her back and ripped her head off from behind while I pounced on her front; ripping both of her legs from under her. The tiny little pixie ran from her place next to her empathy husband to come over and throw a lit match down on Victoria's body.

The fight was finally over; everything that we had been working so hard for was done. Victoria was dead and she would never be coming after my Bella again. Knowing what this meant Emmett looked at each of us and then went over to join his family. They all nodded at us and started to walk away. Sam then turned to look at each of us and we all nodded in his direction; so he spoke.

"Hey Emmett"

Emmett turned to face him not knowing what to expect.

"You are welcome on the rez anytime; your wife as well. Thank you for all your help."

A huge smile broke out on Emmett's face and he nodded happily. It was a really nice moment but I felt the need to make things clear.

"He means only you two; we have gotten really close to you over the past few weeks Em. Plus we know how much Bella loves you but the rest of your family is not allowed."

"Jake man it's cool; just me and Rose I get it. Thanks a lot for this guys; she really is like a sister to me and if you don't mind; Rose and I are going to stay around tonight; just to make sure Victoria didn't have anyone else with her."

"Thank you Emmett; that means a lot." Sam said

"Yeah you all have been working hard; you need a night with your families."

We went our separate ways then; with Emmett and Rosalie following us back to the rez. I couldn't wait to get back to the rez and to my Bella. I was so excited to tell her that she was completely safe now. Victoria is dead and it is all over.

**BPOV**

I felt like I was going crazy; I couldn't do anything but continue to pace back and forth around the floor. I knew that I had no reason to be worried; I knew that Jake could take care of himself but I was still going out of my mind.

When we'd first arrived back at the house; the girls and I tried to distract ourselves by making some food for the boys. But now it had been almost two hours and we were all getting worried. Angela was the first to speak.

"Are you guys sure they are going to be ok? They have been gone for a really long time."

"Yeah Ang I'm sure they are fine; our boys are tuff." I tried to reassure her but I knew my voice sounded weak with worry.

Before either of us could panic any further; we heard the most amazing sound coming from outside the door; the laughter of our men. The four of us ran outside the house catching them in embraces before they could even make it to the door. Kim actually knocked Jared to the ground when she jumped him. Emily was planting kisses all over Sam's face. Angela had wrapped her arms around Embry's neck and was holding him in a tight embrace. I had flung myself into Jacob's arms and was kissing him with all the passion I possessed.

This whole scene went on for several minutes before Seth started making gagging noises. We all started laughing and made our way into the house. Sam and Emily's tiny home was now filled with our family. We listened closely as the guys told us how they had taken down Victoria and the unknown male vampire with her.

Harry and Sue's faces were both beaming with pride as they listened to Sam brag about how Seth and Leah had shown no fear and no hesitation in the attack. Seth was blushing fiercely and Leah was trying to hide her face in Matt's chest; while he planted kiss all over her face and whispered in her ear.

Once Sam was finished Jacob started telling the story of how he and Edward had worked together to take Victoria down. Jake said that since Victoria was after me and I was _his_ and it was Edward's fault that she was after me in the first place; it only made sense that they be ones to take her out.

As it got later; the celebration started to break up; leaving only myself, Jacob, Sam, Emily, Angela, and Embry in the house. We decided that we would stay the night. Sam and Emily had three bedrooms so there was more than enough sleeping space. Not that Jake and I planned on doing much sleeping; tonight was a night for celebrating, and I planned on Jake and I celebrating all night long.

We all said our good nights and each went to our respected sleeping quarters for the night. As soon as we were in the bedroom; Jacob had me pressed against the back of the door. In what felt like one motion he had torn all my clothes from body leaving me completely exposed to him.

"Bella as much as would love to take you over to the bed and make love to you right; now I can't. The wolf in me is raging and I have to have you right now."

Jake was kissing and biting down the side of neck.

"Yes Jake now...ooh...do it"

He didn't need to hear me say anything else; he slid his hand down my back, cupped my ass and lifted me so that my legs were now wrapped around his waist. He rubbed his length across my center a few times before he thrusted into me roughly. I let out a loud a moan; normally I would be worried about someone else hearing this but tonight my own moans were almost completely silenced by the moans coming from Emily and Angela in the other rooms.

I guess Jacob's wolf wasn't the only one that was excited tonight.

Jacob continued to thrusts in and out of me for several minutes while chanting 'mine' over and over. It was sending me over the edge and I knew it wouldn't be long before he brought me to my orgasm. He started pumping even faster and harder. I screamed his name and he screamed mine as we both reached our climaxes together.

Jacob kept me in his arms until we reached the bed and then he laid me down slowly. He walked over picking his cut offs up from the floor; he slid them on and stepped out of the room. He returned a few seconds later with a towel in his hands and preceded to come over and wash my body. Once he was done; he laid down beside me pulling the covers over us. He pulled me into his chest and kissed the top of head. He spoke softly.

"I know we are not done yet; but can we just lay here for a second? I just want to hold you for a while."

How could I say no to that? I moved closer to him until his body against mine was the only thing that I could feel. It was a beautiful moment; however the fact that we were completely naked and pressed unbelievable close to each other, coupled with the fact that there was still moaning coming from the other rooms; did very little to help our resolve. Jacob and I found ourselves quickly thrown back into the heat of passion.

We made love over and over; not seeming to be able to get enough of each other. The sun was starting to come up; when I finally told Jacob it was time to sleep. Jacob had given me so many orgasms that I had lost count and my body had turned into jelly. He pulled me tight against his chest and we both settled into a peaceful sleep. I felt so safe in Jacob's arms knowing that Victoria was gone and never coming back; the worst was finally over.

**EPOV**

She was safe; my Bella was finally safe. Victoria was dead never to harm her again. So why wasn't I happy? Because I knew that right at this very moment she was celebrating the events of tonight with Jacob. I didn't even want to imagine what they were doing right now. It was no secret that Bella and Jacob shared an intensely physical relationship. So I didn't need anyone to tell me what they would be doing tonight.

I had no right to be angry; this is what I'd always said that I wanted for Bella; for her to have the chance to live a human life. However I couldn't help but feel jealous every time I thought about Jacob's hands on her body. She was so free and open with him. I'd had several of their nights together replayed to me in the minds of the pack.

The things she would say to him when they made love; the things she would do. It was unbelievable; I never knew Bella could have that kind of passion in her. But then again how could I? I had been such a fool for our entire relationship; always pushing her away. Now I was too late; she was gone. I hated to admit this to myself but it seemed the epic love story between Edward and Bella was completely over.

**Hope you enjoyed. Please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry that it has taken so long for the update but I've been working on my other two stories. Thank you all for being so patient with me. **

**Disclaimer: SM owns all things Twilight**

**Chapter 14**

**JPOV**

It has been about two months since we killed Victoria and Bella and I are doing well. Once we had gotten back to my place that night; Bella and I made love the whole night and I couldn't get enough of her.

Since things had finally calmed down around the rez; everyone had slacked off on patrolling and we were back to living somewhat normal lives. The pack still did patrol shifts every few days just to be on the safe side and Bella had resumed her weekly shopping trips Alice; much to Alice's pleasure. Since Bella's gradation three weeks ago; she'd pretty much moved in with Billy and I; not that either of us was complaining.

Tonight Billy and Charlie were both staying the night at Harry's place because they had an early fishing trip planned in the morning.

Bella and I were in my room watching a movie. I'd made the decision to finally put a television in my room because it seemed that every time Bella and I had a movie night; we somehow ended up having sex. So I thought it would be easier if we were already in bed.

So here we were watching 'The Notebook' for the like the hundredth time because it was Bella's favorite. She said that all the obstacles they went through to finally make it back to each other reminded her of our love.

I was sitting against the headboard and Bella was sitting between my legs with her back facing me. We were starting to get pretty cozy when Bella suddenly sprang from the bed and into the bathroom. This did not surprise me one bit; it was the third time this week that Bella had been sick. She said that she probably just had a stomach virus but for some reason every time she threw up my wolf starting doing a happy dance. _That part was just weird._

It really was weird; Bella was in the bathroom vomiting and my wolf was chanting over and over '_We did it, We did it'_ what the hell was he talking about anyway? Realization dawned on me and I started piecing everything together. Bella vomiting; Bella eating and sleeping way more than normal. Bella crying last night because I forgot to bring her Snickers bar back from the store. _Oh my God Bella's pregnant!_

I bolted out of bed and went to her side in the bathroom. She was sitting on the floor next to the toilet cleaning her mouth with a towel.

"Jacob, I don't think that I have a stomach virus."

"I don't think you do either baby."

"How did this happen? I mean; I know how it happens but I'm on the pill. Jacob; I swear; I been taking them every day." She said crying.

"I know you have baby; everything is going to be ok."

I pulled her into my arms and neither one of us said anything. All of a sudden I could hear my cell phone ringing in the bedroom. Bella and I got up from the floor and went back into the room. I looked on the caller id and saw that it was Sam.

"_Hello"_

"_Jacob; meet me on the beach; we are having an emergency pack meeting NOW!"_

"_On the way"_

"_Bring Bella" he added_

Without another word Sam hung up the phone. I told Bella about the phone call and asked her if she was ok to go. She said she was feeling better so we headed out to the beach where everyone was waiting. Sam and Emily, Jared and Kim, Embry and Angela, and Paul with Rachel my sister. Paul imprinted on her about a month ago when Rachel came home for spring break. I was not happy about it at all, but time proved that they really were perfect for each other. Leah and Mat had gotten married and were away on their honeymoon.

The Elders were also there; I couldn't help wondering what they told Charlie. And then; as if she could read my mind Bella asked Harry.

"What did you guys tell my dad?"

"We didn't have to tell him anything; he had to go into the station for a while." He told her.

Bella nodded and we all sat down. My dad was the first to speak.

"It seems that we as the Elders of this tribe have failed in our duties. We have not been keeping track of things the way that we should have and now; things are about to get very complicated around here."

"Dad what are you talking about?"

"I'm very sorry to all of you but it would appear that it is mating season for the wolves." He said

"Mating season; I don't understand. Are the wolves going to imprint on other women or something?" Rachel asked

"If only things were that simple; the wolves who have not imprinted more than likely will during this season. But for imprinted wolves; mating season means something different all together." Old Quil said

"Ok so; what does it mean exactly?" Jared asked

"We believe there is a strong possibility that all of your imprints are pregnant. Sam has been telling us that Emily has been sick and Embry has said the same about Angela. So Jacob and Paul; am I to assume the same applies for Bella and Rachel?" Old Quil asked

"Yeah Bella's been really sick lately and we just realized what it meant tonight." I said

"So are you telling me that all the women sitting in this circle right now are pregnant?" Embry asked

"If the stories we have read in the histories are true then yes; they all are. Dr. Snow is coming down to the tribal house so that he can examine all the girls."

The Elders had recently decided that it would probably be a good idea to tell at least _one_ of the rez's doctors about the pack; this way we wouldn't have to run to Dr. Fang every time something happen to us or one of our imprints.

"Ok hold on one second here; now with the exception of Sam and Leah; the rest of the pack members are teenagers. What are they supposed to do with kids?" Sue asked

"We have discussed this and if it is the situation that we think it is; the boys will enroll in the accelerated program at the rez's school and be ready for graduation by the end of next year."

"And then what?" Sue asked again.

"Jacob and the guys have always wanted to open their own garage. We will give them the start-up money to that and they will make a living for their families." Harry said

"And what about these girls? They have dreams and goals too you know?" She added

"We know that Se and since the imprint; Bella and Angela had already decided to go to school in Port Angelus to stay close to the boys and they can still do that." Billy said.

"With children?" Se said

"Yes; we will help them; what other choices do we have? They are not the only teenagers to have babies and their lives are not over because of it. They are going in this alone." Harry said

Bella went over to sit with Emily, Rachel, and Angela who were all snuggled around holding each other. They welcomed Bella with open arms. The guys came over to where I was sitting and Sam suggested we all go run a perimeter until Dr. Snow arrived. Once we were all phased we headed into the woods.

"_Oh man this is so fucked _u_p"-Paul_

"_Sam; how the hell did the elders miss this?"-Me_

"_I don't know Jake. But there is more; it would seem that during mating season the purpose is to make the future members of the pack."-Sam_

"_What!" We all said at once_

"_Yes this means that our kids will be wolves whether vampires are around or not." _

"_Okay we all knew that was possible anyway. At least we will be able to prepare them for it."-Me_

"_You are not understanding Jake; I mean that it is possible that our kid's wolves may manifest themselves as toddlers."-Sam_

"_Toddlers? Come on Sam you can't be serious."-Embry_

"_Oh but I am; the histories say that it is very possible for the children to begin phasing at the age of two; when toddlers are the angriest."-Sam_

"_I don't understand; it didn't happen this way for us."-Me_

"_We weren't created during the mating season."-Sam_

"_How do you guys think the girls will feel about that?"-Paul_

"_I have no idea; I think Kim is gonna flip."-Jared_

"_I think Bella's gonna have a meltdown."-Me_

"_I think Angela's gonna cry"-Embry_

"_Guys whichever way the girls react; we will deal with it when it happens. We should get back; Dr. Snow is probably there by now."-Sam_

We all phased and headed back to beach. I noticed immediately that Dr. Snow's car was outside and my Bella was missing.

"She decided to go first; the rest of us were too afraid; sorry." Emily said

"That's ok Emily I'm gonna go in and check on her."

"Actually Jake; I think you should stay out here. It will be easier on Dr. Snow if he could just see all the girls without having to deal with you boys." Billy said

"Ok dad, but if he takes too long; I'm going in." I said

Just then the door opened and Bella came outside. She spotted me and ran into my arms.

"Congratulations daddy; we are having a puppy." She said smiling

I laughed and then gave her a very passionate kiss. Emily went behind Bella; followed by Angela, Kim and then Rachel. The results of course were the same; all of the girls were pregnant. I bet Quil is gonna be so happy that Claire is only 14 and they aren't having sex yet. ***Yes she is 14 in this story; I do not care how sweet SM tried to make it sound; a 16 year old boy being in love with a two year old little girl is just weird. 14 is as young as I am willing to go.***

After all the girls were done; we went to Sam and Emily's to relax for a while. We asked the girls how they felt about the situation and to our surprise they were all excited to become mothers together.

"Well I'm glad that you girls are so excited about motherhood but we have something else to tell you." Sam said

"What is it?" All the girls said at once.

"Well it would that since or babies were conceived during mating season; they will more than likely be wolves by the age of two." I explained and silence fell over the room.

"Well we all knew that this was possible; I think the only thing that is surprising is that they will be so young." Bella said; breaking the silence.

"Bella is right; we all knew that there was a chance that any children we had with guys would carry the wolf gene. We are just going to have to deal with this when it happens." Emily said

"That's right; I mean we love our werewolf men and we will love our werewolf children too." Angela said and we all laughed.

"So everyone is ok with this?" I asked and everyone in the room nodded.

We watched a few movies; until we all ended up falling asleep in various places around the house. I couldn't believe that Bella was having my child.

We talked for a while we were watching movies and decided that Embry, Angela, Bella and I would all be moving into my parent's old house together. My Dad had left the house completely furnished after my mom died and the only thing that the house needed was a really good cleaning. It had been kept in pretty good condition, because my sisters liked to go their when they were teens and needed to get away from my dad.

Paul and Jared were already sharing a house so now it was just a matter of them moving their imprints in.

I knew that Bella had a shopping trip planned with the pixie tomorrow and she said she would tell all of the Cullens then.

I was totally content and even though Bella and I were both young; I was really looking forward to us becoming a family. It seemed that all my dreams were coming true.

**BPOV**

I couldn't believe that I was having Jacob's baby. Not only that but what surprised me more than anything was that; I was completely excited about it. Something about knowing that I was going to give birth to a wolf and possibly the next alpha of the pack made me feel so honored.

Jacob was planning to move some of our things into the new house while I was shopping with Alice today.

I knew Charlie was probably going to have a heart attack when I told him that not only was I moving in with my boyfriend, but that I was also having said boyfriend's baby. I mean I know that Charlie loves Jacob but I wonder how long that is going last after this.

I left Jacob early this morning to head to the Cullens. When I arrived Alice was waiting for me on the stairs.

"Hi Bella; are you excited about our shopping day?"

"Of course I am; have I not finally stopped fighting you?"

"Yes you have and that makes shopping with you so much easier. Well come on lets go."

"Wait Alice; is everyone home?"

"Yep they are all in there; what's going on?"

"I'd like to talk to everyone for a minute if that's ok?"

"Ok sure come on let's go inside."

We walked into the house and I saw Emmett and Jasper on the couch playing video games, Edward playing his piano, Rosalie on the computer and Carlisle and Esme reading a book together. They looked just like any other normal family.

"Everyone attention please; Bella would like to talk to us." She said and everyone stopped what they were doing to look at me.

"Go ahead Bella." Esme said smiling.

"Thanks Alice; ok well I have some good news that I would like to share with you all."

Everyone was smiling and looking at me with questioning eyes.

"Everyone…I'm pregnant!"

Everyone's expressions changed to that of shock; then suddenly I felt two cold arms wrapping around me.

"Bella that is so great; I am so happy for you!" Rosalie said while holding me tightly in her arms.

"Thank you Rose"

I said while hugging her back and then the two of us started jumping up and down like little kids on Christmas. Esme was the next to embrace me.

"Bella this is wonderful; oh my goodness; a baby! Oh we have so many things to do; you are going to let us be a part of the baby's life right?" If she could cry I believe she would be balling tears right now.

"Of course; I would love for the baby to know all of you." I said and Rosalie hugged me tighter.

Everyone else congratulated me and then I looked over to see Edward still sitting at his piano in shock. His eyes met mine for a while and then he smiled and spoke.

"Congratulations Bella; I always thought you would make a great mother."

"Thank you Edward"

He nodded his head still smiling. Then he came over and pulled me into his arms.

"You will allow me to teach the baby how to play the piano; won't you?" He said in my ear.

"Oh Edward; I would love that." I said and kissed his cheek softly.

He smiled; grabbed my hand and pulled to the couch. He sat down with me, wrapped a blanket around me and pulled me into his arms.

Jasper came over and brought me a glass of apple juice and some crackers.

"Thank you Jasper" I said smiling at him.

"Anytime darlin" He said in his southern accent.

"I know you guys are excited about my pregnancy, but that's not. Emily, Angela, Kim, and Rachel are all pregnant too." I told them.

"What!" they all said together

"Bella; how did that happened; I mean I know it is not simply a coincidence?" Carlisle asked.

"Well Carlisle; apparently it was mating season and the elders neglected to tell us until it was already too late."

"Well five pregnant women all due around the same time can be overwhelming for any doctor; please let Dr. Snow know that if he needs any help; I am always available to him." He added

"Thanks Carlisle; I will make sure I do that." I said

"Ok well; come on Bella let's get going." Alice said

"Alice you are not serious? You are not taking her anywhere!" Rosalie said blocking Alice path to the couch.

"Oh yes I am Rose; now move out of the way!" Alice said

"Make me pixie!"

"Gladly!" She said and before she made a move towards Rose; Jasper wrapped his arms around her waist.

While they were at each other's throats; Edward pulled me closer to him.

"Come on love they will be a while; let's go compose a lullaby for the baby." He said

"Really Edward; you are going to write a song for the baby?"

"Of course; it may be soothing for you." He said and led me upstairs.

I walked into his bedroom and instead of the usual couch sitting in the corner; there was a large bed.

"You have a bed in your room?" I asked

"Yes well; I may not sleep but I guess I got used to them; while sleeping with you at night. Here lay down and I will play for you." He said as he picked me up and laid me down on the bed.

He went over to the piano and began to play softly; it was a beautiful melody and all too soon; I was fast asleep.

When I opened my eyes; I was wrapped securely in Edward's arms.

"You were sweating in your sleep; I came to keep you cool." He said still holding me.

"Sweating; really?" I asked

"Maybe it because of the baby; I've been lying here listen to its heartbeat and thinking that maybe once the brain is developed; I'll be able to hear the baby's thoughts." He said

"That would be interesting." I said

"Well come on; Emmett is going to drive you back to the reservation."

"Why would he…"

"Rosalie is being a little protective of you and the baby; she has always wanted kids. So while you are pregnant; she isn't going to let anything happen to you." He explained.

"Ok well; let's go."

When I got back to the house in La Push; I saw Angela sitting on the porch swing of our new home. I got out of the car and said goodbye to Emmett. Once he'd run off; I went over to join her.

"Hey Angela; what are you doing out here?" I said joining her on the swing.

"The boys told me they had everything handled and to come out here and relax. What about you; I thought you were shopping with Alice today?"

"Yes well after I told them about the baby; Rosalie and Alice got into a fight; so I ended up just crashing in Edward's room." I explained

"Oh" Was all she said

"Yeah"

Angela and I talked for while about how excited were about our babies and how we knew our parents were gonna freak when we told them. Soon Angela and I were both asleep on the porch swing. Pregnancy really takes a lot out you however; I couldn't wait to be a mom.

**I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Review and let me know.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks to everyone who is reading and reviewing the story so far. I'm glad that you guys are enjoying it better this time around. **

**Disclaimer: SM owns all things Twilight **

**Chapter 15**

**JPOV**

Bella and the rest of the girls are officially three months pregnant today and things could not be more interesting around here. Things have drastically changed since the girls got pregnant. Being pregnant with little werewolf babies was having strange effects on the girls' bodies; they suffer from terrible at hot flashes at different points during the day and it was extremely hard for them to be close to us sometimes. Nothing that we were doing seemed to cool them off at first.

That was until Alice said that whenever one of the girls has a hot flash that her family would gladly make themselves available as they are all cold as ice. This of course meant that we had to re-work the treaty; the Cullen's are now officially allowed on our lands at all times.

This took a while for us to get used to and of course Paul through a hissy fit and declared that he would never let one of those bloodsuckers anywhere near Rachel. He had to eat those words of coarse; once Rachel really needed them.

The upside to the girls' pregnancies was the fact that when they weren't having the hot flashes; they couldn't seem to keep their hands off of us. My wolf of coarse was all too happy to claim Bella whenever she needed it; which was quite often. Whenever she was cool enough; Bella wanted nothing more than some food and to be wrapped tightly in my arms; which I would never complain about.

It amazed me how much things had changed between our tribe and the Cullens over the last few weeks. Everyone seemed to have developed their own personal relationships. It was strange how much we all had in common.

Rachel and Rosalie bonded over the fact that they were both major bitches; Emmett and Paul of coarse bonded over the fact that they both love any excuse for a fight; you can find the two of them constantly engaged in a wrestling match.

Sam and Carlisle found an easy bond as leaders; Esme and Emily bonded over their natural mothering instincts and Alice and Kim bonded over their love for shopping. Embry and Jasper bonded because they were both really quiet and liked to keep to themselves.

Edward and I bonded over our mutual love for my Bella. Edward finally understood that Bella and I were real and things between the two of them romantically were over. Alice still maintained that everything would work itself out; which none of us understood, but Bella said that Alice was never wrong.

Things around here were pretty perfect; that of coarse was about to change.

We were all on the rez enjoying a nice day out; as was the normal here lately. The sun was shining and the girls loved to see the Cullens glimmer in the sunlight. I thought it really took away from their scary factor; that they glowed like little fairies in the sunlight. Bella said that it made them more beautiful; much to Edward's satisfaction.

The girls were suffering from yet another round of hot flashes and being close to us only made them worse. So Bella was in Edward's arms; which didn't bother me as much as it used to. Kim was spread out across Alice's lap. Esme was staying close to Emily as she cooked. Rosalie had Rachel wrapped in her arms like a burrito and Angela was resting comfortably on Jasper's shoulder while he read a Civil War book to her.

Emmett and Paul were currently having another arm wrestling match; which was always fun to watch. The rest of pack was around, but trying their best to stay out of the girls' way.

Edward and I were talking about cars over Bella's head while she rolled her eyes and let out the occasional "Kill me now" when we all noticed Alice's eyes beginning to glaze over.

**Alice's POV **

Here I am enjoying a nice day with our new werewolf family; allowing Kim to cool herself on my lap. It was really amazing to me how quickly we'd bonded with the wolves and their imprints. After spending so much time with them; I was now actually able to see them in my visions.

I was running my hands through Kim's hair and singing a song I'd written for her baby; when I was pulled into a vision.

**Alice's Vision**

**Aro sitting on his throne in Volterra; they are bored no one has to been there in weeks and they have nothing to do. **

"**Master; why don't we go and check in on the Cullens; I mean there is the small matter of a human that knows our secret." Jane said **

"**No Alice promised and I saw the vision in her mind. It will happen soon. That would be a pointless visit." Aro said**

"**But Master; we all know that sometimes human minds change. Maybe we should at least make sure their plans are still the same." Demetri said**

"**Very well; go to Forks make sure everything is in order for young Isabella's change." Aro said **

"**And if it is not Master?" **

"**We will deal with them as the law requires." Caius said**

**End of Vision **

"Oh shit" I said

**JPOV**

"Oh shit" Alice said as she came out of her vision; with a look of complete horror on her face.

I turned to look at Edward and his face had the exact same look on it.

"Edward what's going on?" I asked

"The Volturi are coming here." He said and Bella pulled back to look up at him.

"Their coming here to check on me; aren't they?" She asked and he nodded.

I had no idea what they were talking about and I felt completely in the dark.

"Edward; I thought you said that we had years before they would come looking." Bella said

"We did; Aro was sure that Carlisle would make sure we kept our word to them." He said

"So what has changed?" Esme asked

"They got bored; so they are coming here." Alice said

"We won't be able to hide this; they will hear Bella's baby's heartbeat from a mile away." Emmett said

"Hide what; what the hell is going on here?" I shouted

"Jake; baby lets go for a walk. Alice; Edward; explain what is going on to everyone else." Bella said while taking my hand and leading me down the beach.

She stopped once she reached our special tree; the one where I'd told her all about our legends before I knew they were real and the one we cuddled under when she'd first found out that I was a wolf.

"Jake; I never did tell you everything that happen while we were in Italy." She said as she sat down.

"Ok; so tell me now baby." I said as I joined her.

"The Volturi were going to kill us, because I knew too much about them and Aro wasn't able to read my thoughts to know for sure that I had no intention of telling. The only reason that we made it out of there alive was because Alice showed Aro a vision of me as a vampire." She said and I flinched.

"Aro said that he would send someone to check and make sure we'd kept our promise. Edward was sure that we would have plenty of time because he said that the Volturi don't measure time the same way that we do. But now something has changed and they are on their way now." She continued

"So you promised them that you would become a vampire and now they are coming to check. What will happen when they find out that you have changed your mind about that?" I asked; even though I was already pretty sure of the answer.

"They're going to kill us Jake; humans are not supposed to know about vampires. Killing them or turning them is the only way to solve that problem." She said

"Bella; you know that I'm not going to let that happen don't you?" I said

"I know Jake; we have to do something. We have to protect our son." She said

"Our son; how do you know that it's a boy?" I asked

"I've seen him in a few dreams and Alice had a vision." She said

"What are we going to do Bella? How do we fight the most powerful vampires in the world?" I asked

"We do it together." I heard Emmett say and Bella and I turned to see the rest of our family and the Cullens joining us on the beach.

"I have a plan, but we all have to work together here. This is about protecting our family and yours." Edward said

"Well; let's hear this plan then." Seth said

I knew that it really didn't matter what the plan was; I would do whatever I had to do in order to protect Bella and my son.

**I hope that you guys enjoyed that; review and let me know. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Ok so I know I totally suck for making you guys wait this long for an update and I'm very, very sorry. I'd been working on trying to get My Perfect Dom finished. Now that it is complete I am working to try and finish the rest of my stories as well. Anyway enough of that...here is the next chapter. **

**JPOV**

"Well Edward, we're waiting." I said impatiently.

"Alright Jacob this is not going to be easy for you but it's the only way."

"Ok I'm listening."

"As far as the Volturi know Bella and I are happily engaged. Now they will hear the baby's heartbeat, there is no way to hide it. But perhaps we can convince them that the baby is mine." Everyone around us became silent as they allowed me to absorb this.

"Will this work Alice?" I whispered and she nodded.

"It will work but it will only by us a few months. Once Bella has the baby Aro will come here himself and I think we all know what will happen then. He'll be furious with us for trying to decieve him. It's good plan Edward but it would only hurt us farther down the road." Edward looked defeated at Alice's words.

"Why can't we just be honest with them?" Esme said. "I mean the truth is what it is. Jacob imprinted on Bella. She couldn't fight it and neither could he."

"Come on mom...do you really think we can tell the Volturi that? Aro won't care about the imprint. The only thing he'll care about is that Bella is still human and we didn't keep our promise." I knew Emmett was right. These vampires didn't sound like the type to talk it out.

"But there was nothing they could do. The imprint can't be fought. They'd have to at least listen to s." Seth said innocently.

"Can we fight them?" Pal asked.

"We could fight them son but we would not win." Carlisle answered defeated.

"We could join them." Jasper began and everyone turned to face him. "Aro has always wanted Edward, Alice and myself. We could join them in exchange for them allowing Bella and Jacob to live in peace."

"NO!" Bella and Esme both screamed together.

"Jasper is right. That might work." Bella ran and threw herself in Edward's arm. I knew she still loved him dearly even if it wasn't the same love as before.

"Edward, please...don't do this. We'll find another way but you can't leave me again. You promised." He looked down at her and smiled.

"Alright love, I won't leave." She sighed satisfied, kissed his cheek and came back to my side.

"Ok then since Edward is still Bella's bitch...what do we do now?"

"Rosalie!" Esme chastised.

"What? I'm only telling the truth. We need a plan. What are our options?"

"We distract them." Carlisle said suddenly. "Alice said that Aro was sending them because he's bored so we give them something to do. Esme, Emmett, Rose and I will go to Volterra for a visit."

"That would distract them and keep them from sending Jane and Demetri. But how do we hide what's going on? As soon as Aro touches either of you he'll know everything." Alice seemed as if she was plotting something even as she said this. "Kim, what about that serum you were telling me about? The one that erases memories." How could I have forgotten about that?

"What serum?" Bella asked confused.

"Our tribe has a serum that can not only erase memories but implant new ones." I explained. "We could erase everything that's happened since you guys came back from Italy and implant new memories. When Aro touches them he'll only see what they know."

"What about once we return? Will you be able to restore our memories as well?" Rosalie asked.

"Yes I can restore your memories once you return home." Billy called out and Rosalie nodded.

"Ok if everyone is in agreement then we should do this now. Aro plans to send them here in three days. You guys should leave tonight." Alice said softly. "Bella you'll need to come with us. Be around Edward; let him hold you like you normally do. It's just so at least some of their memories of the two of you will be real." Bella squeezed my waist and I looked down at her.

"You understand why I have to do this right baby? I mean you know..."

"Bella, it's ok. This is for the baby and I trust you and Edward. Now I assume it will be pretty late when they leave so you just stay the night with Edward and I'll come get you in the morning." I leaned down and kissed her deeply.

"Alright we have to get out of here. Bella and I will be behind you all in my car. I have to run home and get it. Bella's too pregnant for us to run." Edward chuckled and I couldn't help laughing a little with him. And then he took off towards their home.

Alice and the others said goodbye to everyone and then headed out. Emily had made dinner for the pack so everyone went to go eat. Edward was back in Emmett's jeep before the pack cleared out. Bella kissed me once more and then hopped in with Edward.

"Keep her safe bro." I thought for Edward's ears only. He nodded to let me know he'd heard me and then he sped off with Bella and my baby in tow.

**I know this is short but it's all that needed to be said in this chapter. Next chapter coming next week. **

**Follow me on Twitter MsLovely1687.**


End file.
